Shinobi
by KNO
Summary: Alternate Universe. When sent on a mission to escort a daimyo's daughter to her wedding, TenTen is forced to deal and work alongside an enemy. But by the end of the mission, can she safely call him someone she hates? Rated Mature.
1. Prelude

_Four words: Too many foreign films. That's my reason and I'm sticking to it._

_Another new fic. . . Though I hardly need to start a new one. XD_

_P.S: I suggest when you finish you read the footnotes at the bottom. I don't want to keep getting discredited about my writing not being "historical" and whatnot._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns. . . though clearly he's lost his ever loving mind.

* * *

- _Prelude_ -

During the era of feudal Japan, stories emerged from towns and cities, speaking of people known as _shinobi_.

According to the stories, they were assassins, spies, and saboteurs.

They arrived without shadow or footsteps, barely stirring the air as they moved. Their tasks were unknown until a body or destruction had been found, or secrets had been leaked. But by then, they had disappeared completely, leaving no trace behind them except their intended purpose.

—

Scaling bamboo was not a hobby of TenTen's.

She was in a dense forest of the peculiar plant, several miles out from the village she lived in the Iga Province.(1)

Waiting.

Just waiting.

The previous afternoon she had went before her employers at the Ivory House, intent on receiving a mission. They had instructed her to go to this forest of bamboo and wait to eliminate a politician who would be traveling to visit the daimyo.(2)

_Men and their stupid politics_, TenTen had mentally commented after her first hour in the bamboo, poised for anything.

That had been almost half a day ago.

TenTen was quickly growing irritated.

The sun was surging high in the blue sky, heat layering everything with sweat. Even from her position below the tops of the bamboo stalks, TenTen's skin was slick with perspiration.

Her patience was waning as well. Politicians, it seemed, were never on time when they could help it.

TenTen blinked some sweat out of her eyes.

She was used to the physical exertion; that was no problem. The waiting, however, was hell.

From below, voices floated up, obnoxious and loud. Horse's hooves made the bamboo vibrate. The bamboo TenTen occupied trembled.

She hooked her arm around one of the stalks, cautiously placing her weight evenly on the other stalks nearby.

Fighting on foot had potential to be a disaster. Politicians, such as the one below, always traveled with attendants, if not samurai for protection. So, to avoid killing the man on the ground, she had climbed the bamboo stalks with a bow and some arrows.

It was almost easier, this way, to kill from higher ground where you could not be spotted until the time of prevention had already passed. And besides, this height would make for an easy getaway.

The envoy came closer, passing under her, no one the wiser of her presence above. She was lucky the forest was so dense and that she blended in so easily with the environment. Her clothes matched the exact green of the bamboo surrounding.

She could see her target, riding astride a big, dark stallion. He was an ample man, his clothes screaming splendor and wealth. His laugh was a guffaw, and his nose was too big for his face. He leaked pompous aristocrat.

TenTen blinked, considering her options.

The politician's companions numbered to about seven total, and they lacked samurai protection. This was a stroke of luck. TenTen would have needed more heavy artillery to deal with samurai.

Still, she had to decide if the travelers besides the politician were worth killing.

She had not received instruction to eliminate them, though it was understood that sometimes such deaths were necessary for the completion of a mission.

TenTen pursed her mouth, thankful for the travelers' slow pace below.

If they noticed her, she'd have to kill them; she could not take such a chance.

She had ten arrows.

She wouldn't need the extra three.

She never missed a target.

TenTen felt her muscles tense as she silently drew back the arrow, her left hand wrapped surely around the bow.

Without hesitation, she let the arrow fly.

Before it had even landed in the back of one of the attendants, another was loosed from TenTen's bowstring.

By the time the envoy realized what was happening, more than half of them were dead.

They did not scatter, as TenTen expected them to, but they looked around frightfully, as if the arrows were appearing out of thin air.

_My clothes must disguise me more than I thought_, TenTen thought, slightly bemused.

A second passed and the last of the attendants were shot down, leaving the politician, his face contorted into horror.

TenTen shifted her weight; the man saw the movement and looked her in the face.

Even from a distance, TenTen could read the fear in his dull eyes. As usual, before she killed someone, a flash of curious thought entered through her brain.

From the beginnings of her career as a killer, TenTen had always wondered if the common story was true. Did one experience their life before they died? TenTen pondered at the idea frequently. It would be chilling, certainly, to see one's self in a third person experience. But thrilling, as well.

TenTen blinked and released the poised arrow.

The horse whinnied, as if sensing the trouble.

But it did not have a chance to make a decision to bolt. The arrow lodged itself perfectly into the politician's head, right between his eyes.

TenTen blinked and finally broke her stillness.

She did not spare a look for the man behind her, instead turning to head back to her village.

TenTen had seen enough dead bodies in her twenty years of life, too many to count.

She did not debate death or even the killing she took part in, because in the end, it was a simple fact: Death was inevitable. It was only the individual's choice if they met it willingly, or ran like cowards.

Of the numerous she'd killed, TenTen had not met a single person who stood ready of their fate. They all ran, in the end.

—

"Your tardiness is unacceptable."

TenTen winced, as if the words themselves had inflicted pain.

"I apologize, Katsuyu-sama," TenTen murmured, maintaining levelness in her voice.(3)

In front of her, the shinobi leader shifted in her chair.

Her amber eyes alighted on the young genin in front of her.(4)

TenTen had come to them when she was young, orphaned at six years old. In her old village, they had spoken of the mysterious shinobi of the mountains of Iga. TenTen was fascinated by the stories. After her parents died, she seemed determined to reach the Iga shinobi.

_And she did_, thought Tsunade.

The elder woman cleared her throat.

"There is a mission the daimyo has requested," she began, her voice stern and controlled.

TenTen, her head still bowed, nodded.

"You know that the daimyo is traveling this spring?"

TenTen nodded again, eyes trained on the floor.

"His daughter is to marry a high-ranking samurai. You will escort her to where her father is currently staying."(5)

TenTen stayed silent, though this mission confused her. It was too simple; what was the catch?

"However, the daimyo feels the marriage is a ploy for the samurai's daimyo to obtain land. You will kill the samurai before the marriage can take place, and if necessary, kill the opposing daimyo as well." Tsunade paused, measuring TenTen's crouched form. "There's a slight predicament, though."

TenTen frowned. _Predicament?_

"The daimyo requested a shinobi from the Jade House to help with this mission, as well."

TenTen wished to look up to gauge the expression of their shinobi leader. But that was forbidden.

Tsunade continued, "Everyone knows our history with the Jade House of Shinobi consists of bad blood. Though, this mission is from the daimyo, and he is very clear on what he wants. On any other mission, it would be possible to kill the Jade shinobi and then complete the mission, but with this particular case, you can't risk anything. These are strict orders, Sparrow. You must not under any circumstances engage the Jade shinobi in battle, understand? Not only would the daimyo's daughter be frightened, but it is imperative you abstain from angering the daimyo in any way."

TenTen nodded, though this information was confusing and . . . dismaying.

The Jade House was another organization of shinobi who lived near them. For centuries, the shinobi house TenTen belonged to, the Ivory House, and the Jade House had been enemies. There were countless stories of wronged shinobi on both sides, and eventually, they all just merged into a single fact: the Jade House and the Ivory House hated each other.

"You accept these terms?" Tsunade posed.

"Yes, Katsuyu-sama."

"Very well." There was a shuffling of papers, and then, "You will meet the Jade shinobi in the town of Go. Apparently, he goes by the name of Hawk. Do you have any questions?"(6)

TenTen shook her head.

"You're dismissed, then. Good luck, Sparrow."(7)

TenTen stood from where she had been bowing and turned, only raising her head when she was reached the door at the end of the room.

* * *

(0) I might as well go ahead and give you a very brief history on the actual ninja that existed in Japan. It's debatable that ninja even existed in Japan, though they were first mentioned around the 14th century. The documents in which they were mentioned were semi-historical, which points to the fact that they may have just been made up. They were portrayed as spies, foremost. They were not necessarily assassins, though there are reports that that was in the job description.

Apparently, they were also noted to be very unsuccessful at killing people, which is probably where the assassin bit came in. Ninja were hired by daimyo to complete tasks in which the samurai wouldn't do, either because of the samurai's honor code or because they were just unable. In relation to the samurai, it is skeptical that shinobi even existed. Samurai were the noble military of Japan, and they served daimyo of a region. Samurai were symbolized as a noble class in Japanese society, so their reputations were obviously high. Samurai are vaguely mentioned to have emerged in the 6th century, though it's debatable. However, by the 1100s, samurai were established not only in society, but in government. In some opinions, ninja are completely replaced by the much more popular samurai, attributing it as an identifying error. So, did ninja exist? Maybe. Were they really crappy at their jobs? Probably. Because of this, I'm portraying ninja the way most popular culture does. I think you can understand why I'm doing this, seeing as no one would want to read about a ninja who can't even throw a shuriken straight. :) And if you read all of that, you're amazing. ;D

(1) Iga Province is one of the old provinces of Japan, before Japan was divided up into prefectures. Iga Province was located in what is now the Mie Prefecture of Japan, a few miles from the present Osaka. It is on the main island of Honshu. Also, the bamboo forest to which I'm referring actually exists in Kyoto, which would be a short journey from what Mie Prefecture today.

(2) Mk. Here's a brief history about the daimyo: Daimyo were basically just military leaders who owned a region of land. With this land, they had both de facto administrative and military control. Before the Edo Period, daimyo were warlords who owned the land. Following the battle of Sekigahara in 1600, a man named Ieyasu Tokugawa came to power as Shogun. He established a government in Edo, which prevailed for 265 years. Ieyasu redistributed the land to the daimyo and set up rules for the land owners. Ieyasu promoted foreign trade, re-established relations with the Dutch and England. He also made it his personal mission to rid himself of all rivals. In 1615, he captured Osaka Castle and defeated his remaining enemies. One of Ieyasu's most notable decisions was to create a hierarchical government and society; he outlined a very strict four class system: Samurai, who were at the top, followed by peasants, artisans, and merchants. Eta were a fifth class, but they were considered impure because of their professions. This class system was rigid, and there was little to no movement between classes.

(3) The person to whom TenTen is speaking is actually Tsunade. Katsuyu is that slug thing that Tsunade summons in fights. In the shinobi world, your identity was kept secret. In keeping with that, I made 'Katsuyu' Tsunade's alias.

(4) Genin were the actual assassins that went on missions. Above them were the chunin, who basically supervised the genin, and the jonin, who was the headman.

(5) Samurai were allowed to marry, and could even have mistresses. Usually, samurai would marry a girl from a samurai family, but not always. Divorce was also allowed, but it was rare, seeing as the person who had arranged the marriage would be dishonored. Wives of samurai could also divorce. Following a divorce, the samurai would return the dowry.

(6) Go (now known as Naramachi) is a town located in the Nara Prefecture of Japan. It was named Go in the 11th/12th century, and I assume it remained that way until the Meiji Restoration, when it was renamed Naramachi. Go was a merchant town, though after the Edo government was established, it became industrial in producing sake and bleached cotton. Naramachi exists today, and is a tourist town, owing to the fact that one of Japan's greatest temples, Gangoji Temple, resides there.

(7) 'Sparrow' is TenTen's alias. I think you can understand why I kept with the bird theme.

_Please review. :)_


	2. Introductions

_Thanks for the reviews. :)_

Fake Bliss: _Thanks very much! Don't say that so soon. I have a tendency to screw everything up somewhere along the line._

Nywenn: _Thank you so much!_

Cryptic-Queen: _Thanks! I've been trying really hard to update some other stuff (like Fighter), but I'm having a little trouble conveying thoughts into words. All I can I ask is for your patience. :)_

piixiiestiix: _Thanks! :)_

Shubhs: _Thank you! Good luck on exams!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishi-san, I always had faith in you. :D

* * *

- _Introductions_ -

Neji liked to meditate in the mornings.

It was a practice that began with training at the Jade House, carefully and precisely instructed. It was ingrained early into the Jade shinobi that meditation was important to carry out preceding a mission.

Which was why Neji was doing it now.

The sun had peeked over the horizon only moments ago, when Neji had exited his home. The sky was now quickly brightening. Neji could tell there was light as it rested on his closed eyelids.

Peace washed over him.

Reluctantly, Neji opened his eyes.

The world slid into focus. The birds in the trees were calling to one another, sending greetings. Dew was still settled on the ground; the water caught the rays of sun and gleamed. Everything was still.

Neji rose from his place on the ground, picking up the sack where he kept his clothes and small amounts of food for missions.

No disguise was needed for him, considering the mission was basically to escort. To disguise himself would make others question his motives.

Neji hoped that his Ivory counterpart would do the same.

Without pausing any longer, Neji set off down the street and to the village gate.

—

TenTen padded her clothes with strips of cloth, intending to make herself appear heavier than she was.

She was going for a peasant's disguise, though it was lost on her friend Sakura, who pointed out that peasants worked during the day.

"You should've gone for the monk disguise," argued Sakura, looking over TenTen's packed clothes to ensure she had the necessities.

TenTen wrinkled her nose, displaying her displeasure.

"No, thank you. Do you know how hot those robes get?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Heat is the last thing you should be worrying about."

TenTen chose not to respond to this last comment, instead focusing on the poisoned needles she was placing in her twin buns. They looked like hairpins to the uneducated in shinobi arts, but one prick from the needle and the unlucky individual was passed out cold for a few hours, unable to recall what had happened upon their awakening.

Sakura finished assessing her pack and turned to her friend, watching her arrange the pins.

"You're going to behave yourself on this mission, right?" asked the younger woman, anxiety leaking into her words.

TenTen rolled her eyes at the wall where Sakura could not see.

"Yes," she answered, not a little brusque.

Sakura seemed unconvinced.

"You're not going to kill him, right?" she persisted.

TenTen turned around, finished with her hair. She reached for the bamboo hat lying on her bed.(1)

"I can't exactly do that, now, can I, Sakura? It would put the mission at risk."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Help me, will you?" TenTen asked, holding up the hat.

Sakura sighed and stood, taking the hat from TenTen's hands.

TenTen waited impatiently for Sakura to arrange the hat. Sakura finished a few moments later, tying the strings under TenTen's neck with quick fingers.

"Can you see my face?" TenTen inquired.

Sakura stepped back, looking over her friend.

"No," she finally said.

Sakura could not see it, but TenTen smirked.

She moved for her things, slinging her pack over her shoulder. Sakura followed her to TenTen's apartment door.

"I don't know how long the mission will be," TenTen admitted as they stepped outside, under the sun.

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"Alright. Just don't kill the Jade shinobi, no matter what happens. You don't need someone else's blood on your hands."

TenTen exhaled, but nodded.

"I'll see you, Sakura."

Sakura held up a hand in parting, but TenTen did not wait for any more prolonged goodbyes. Once was enough.

—

Go was once a burgeoning merchant town in the Nara Province. Though, after the rise of Edo, it was turned into an industrial city.

_Still, it retained some of its charm_, TenTen thought as she walked through the streets.

It was early afternoon, and TenTen had just arrived in the city. She had not found the Jade shinobi yet.

After checking some of the major hot spots in town, TenTen decided to search on the outskirts.

The outskirts were filled with fields. Women and men alike were working along; their shirts stuck to their backs with sweat. TenTen didn't envy them.

Ahead of her a few yards was a tall man, walking.

TenTen narrowed her eyes and quickened her pace slightly.

If this man was Hawk, then he would know who she was without having to ask any questions.

Still. . . TenTen had to take precautions.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, TenTen withdrew a shuriken from a concealed place in her waistband.

She walked a little faster, finally catching up with the man.

A few seconds of silence passed before the man said anything.

"Put your weapon away," he murmured quietly.

TenTen clenched her jaw, but replaced the shuriken in her waistband.

She couldn't afford to be hasty. Not with this.

—

The fiefdom that Ino Yamanaka's father controlled was a section of the Kanto region.

Kanto was a busily growing metropolis, full of stores and schools and people.

"Ino-chan!" called Shizune from the entrance of Ino's room. "Come away from that window. Your escorts are here."

Ino blinked once and obeyed her nursemaid.

When she had first been told of the ploy she was to take part in, Ino had refused. She knew the samurai she was expected to wed. Knew him and liked him. But the world of politics, unfortunately, was unforgiving.

Ino followed Shizune down to the house's foyer, where two figures waited.

One was clearly male; he towered over his counterpart, and his bone structure was without a doubt masculine.

His counterpart was smaller, and their face was concealed by a hat with a wide brim. Ino had no way of knowing that one's gender.

In unison, the two bowed at the waist to her, showing respect. Ino nodded.

"My personal thanks for your service. What are your names?"

The male answered.

"Forgive us, lady, but we cannot give you our true names. Our identities must remain secret to each other."

Ino's forehead wrinkled.

"And why is that?"

The male glanced quickly at the person at his side.

"We're enemies. If we were to learn each other's names, we are bound to kill each other."

Ino flinched.

_Such harshness. . ._

"Very well," she murmured, still surprised by his explanation. "Then what shall I call you?"

"Refer to me as Hawk," answered the man.

The person at his side took a small step forward.

"And my name is Sparrow," said the other shinobi.

The shinobi's voice was female. Sparrow was a woman.

Ino nodded.

"Thank you, both of you, for coming. My name is Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka. This is my nursemaid and confidant, Shizune. She'll be accompanying us on this trip."

"It's best if we go on and start the journey, lady. We're traveling on foot," said Neji.

Ino was not particularly surprised, though she would have much rather preferred a carriage or horse. She would just have to manage.

Shizune moved to get their things, which she had steadfastly packed in two sacks.

The woman, Sparrow, tilted their head, causing Ino to catch a glimpse of her chin.

"You might wish to change into more freeing clothes, lady. The road we're taking is through mountainous area, and it's taken by few. You would not be seen, or even recognized."

Ino ran her hands along her silk kimono. It would be a shame to damage it. . .

"I will change when we leave the city. I cannot afford to lose my reputation in my hometown."

TenTen shrugged.

"As you wish."

Shizune returned a moment later, carrying both packs.

"Shall we go?" she asked the shinobi.

"Yes," Neji replied, considering Shizune and Ino. "Since the only people that are aware of this trip is your father, you, and your nursemaid, we will have to leave Kanto under a guise of sorts. You and your nursemaid will leave the house under the excuse of a walk. Sparrow and I will carry your packs. I will be behind you, several yards. Sparrow will lead the way ahead of you."

Ino nodded, unable to dismiss the nervousness in her heart.

Without another word, TenTen strode forward and took one of the packs from Shizune's hand, slinging it unceremoniously onto her shoulder. She left the foyer, strolling with purpose towards a door that led to the garden outside.

Ino shot Neji a questioning look.

"Where is she going? The way to the street is behind you."

Neji took the other pack, saying as he arranged it over his shoulder, "It would be too conspicuous to exit out the front door. Shinobi, by nature, do everything they can to be inconspicuous. Don't worry. I'm sure Sparrow knows what she's doing."

This did not reassure Ino completely, but Neji did not stay a second longer, retreating the same way TenTen had moments before.

Shizune took her young mistress's arm, attempting to comfort her in the small gesture.

"It will be all right, Ino-chan," murmured the slightly older woman. "Your father trusts these shinobi, or he wouldn't have hired them."

Ino did not have the heart to tell her that her father had probably not even met them before.

* * *

(1) The bamboo hat I'm talking about is like one of those really big, wide hats that look almost like a cone. If you watched Avatar: The Last Airbender, Longshot, one of Jet's Freedom Fighters, wore one. The one I'm imagining for TenTen is considerably bigger, and slopes longer, so it covers her entire face.

_Please review. :)_


	3. The Way Things Are

_Happy Cinco de Mayo. . . For those of you who are not of the Mexican variety, Happy May. :)_

_So. . . this chapter. . . not my best, to be honest. :( Sorry in advance._

Fake Bliss: _Thanks! :)_

piixiiestiix: _Yeah, it'll be fun when we get to some of that. . ._

nameless: _Neat-o! Sounds tres magnifique. I'll have to check it out. Hahah. How'd you do on your Chem exam. . . all the way back in February? ;)_

Toph43: _Thank you! It's votes of confidence of like that that restore me a little to a Fic. :)_

AnimeFreak218: _I'm glad it seems that way! :) Thanks for the review._

**Disclaimer:** Stupid Japanese holidays. . . I hate skipping weeks in reading Naruto. Let's fix that, Kishimoto, okay?

* * *

- _The Way Things Are_ -

Walking in such a big town made TenTen feel uncomfortable.

People pressed in on her from all sides, their belongings ramming her in the legs and ribs. More than once, she had to keep herself from retrieving a weapon. It made her anxious, being in large crowds. There could be an assassin behind her, and she might not even know it until he had stuck a weapon in her.

An hour later, though, her anxiousness subsided as she finally passed the city gates. Ahead, there was only nature and a road.

She took a breath to calm herself and then continued walking, scouting for a high place to watch and wait for Ino, Shizune, and Neji.

The mission, so far, had gone as smoothly as possible.

TenTen wasn't sure how long it would last.

Ino and Shizune arrived several minutes later, Neji following after them ten moments behind.

TenTen jumped down from her place in a fir, landing flatly on her feet.

She ignored the looks she was shot from Ino and Shizune.

She turned to Neji.

"Perhaps we should reach the mountains before we decide our course of action," TenTen said to him.

Neji could still not see her eyes with her hat, but he nodded.

"Then we should start out, before it gets dark," TenTen finished, turning her back on all of them to start up the mountain road.

Neji ushered their charge and her nursemaid in front of him, waiting until they'd passed to take up the rear.

—

By late afternoon, the four had made it safely into the coverage of the mountains.

The altitude was low, currently, though Neji and TenTen knew the higher they climbed the more careful they would have to be to avoid asphyxiation.

They found and settled in a small clearing, shielded by thick firs. A small river ran through the center of the clearing, making it their primary source of water. It was logical they stay there for the night.

It became clear to TenTen as she sparked a fire that her to-be-wed charge had never braved the wilderness before.

A variety of insects swarmed to her fair, perfumed skin, causing the young woman to shriek and swat incessantly.

TenTen couldn't stop some of the snickers that left her mouth.

Neji found the ordeal more annoying than humorous.

He viewed the shaking shoulders of the Ivory ninja as supremely immature and disrespectful. At least _he_ was able to keep his thoughts under control, a quality that his enemy clearly lacked.

After catching and skinning the rabbit Neji caught, TenTen arranged it on a makeshift spit over the fire.

The night was calming.

With some reluctance, TenTen decided to do away with her disguise. She would not need it anymore, seeing as their path into the mountains was largely obscure.

_Besides_, she thought, fumbling with the strings of her bamboo hat, _it's not like the Jade shinobi can kill you. And even if he knew your name, he could hardly kill you during the mission. His life would be at stake as well._

TenTen removed her hat.

Neji glanced up from where he had been setting out his bedroll.

His enemy was a woman, that was made completely clear. There was nothing particularly unique about her face. Brown hair, brown eyes. Neji was sure he had never seen her before.

TenTen impatiently laid aside her hat, touching her buns tentatively, wary of her poisoned needles.

She stood and checked the spitted rabbit, causing notice among her charge and her nursemaid.

"Sparrow?" called Ino, curiosity weighing down her voice. "Why did you conceal your identity, at first?"

TenTen blinked and sent a quick glance to her enemy. She rotated the spit.

"I had to for my personal safety," she answered shortly.

Ino's brow furrowed.

"I thought your safety was already ensured with your alias?"

TenTen shook her head once.

After a quick glance at Ino, who still appeared confused, TenTen decided to clarify.

"It was easier for me," she briefly explained. "There are too many enemies I have made. I must protect myself."

Neji studied her for a few seconds.

Ino looked between the two.

"You said earlier," she slowly began, directing her words to Neji, "that you and Sparrow were enemies. Why are you enemies?"

Neji and TenTen met each other's eyes for a short second.

Neji stiffly answered for the both of them, "The shinobi houses we represent are enemies. They have been for ages. We're meant to be enemies."

Ino was dissatisfied by his answer.

"How can you decide to be enemies before you've even met each other?"

TenTen cleared her throat and stood up, facing Ino surely.

"Listen, Lady Ino, I know that our ways are confusing to you, but you'll just have to understand that this is the way things are and this is the way that they will remain. Hawk and I will always hate each other because our shinobi houses will always hate each other. Mutual hate is the only thing we will ever share. Please respect our way of doing things, Lady Ino."

With her speech completed, TenTen turned back to the spitted rabbit, which was now finished cooking.

Neji watched her section off portions for the four of them, studying her demeanor.

When she brought Neji his part of the rabbit, she met his eyes fiercely.

"You think you're clever, watching my every move like a _hawk_, don't you?" she hissed under her breath. "I'm not someone you'll want to tangle with, so don't try it, understand?"

Neji did not reply, but steadily met the shorter woman's eyes.

TenTen finally had to blink and turn away for her own personal preservation. But she was still angry with Neji.

—

Nightfall presented a certain problem for the two rival shinobi.

To be sure, many assassinations took place during dark in the shinobi world. Night provided the cover and the obscurity needed for stealthy killing.

This predicament was none too different with Neji and TenTen on this particular night.

Shizune and Ino went to sleep soon after finishing their dinner, exhausted by the day's walking.

TenTen and Neji were unsure of how to proceed from there.

Finally, TenTen posed the question they both were thinking.

"How should we settle this?"

Neji considered her, wary.

"I don't know," he responded.

TenTen pursed her lips and stoked the dying fire a little.

A few minutes passed with silence between the two; cicadas chirped loudly.

"I don't think that we should both stay in the same camp," TenTen eventually murmured.

Neji thought this was a logical solution—it would remove the threat and danger in one swift action.

Neji gave a small nod in agreement.

"I'll guard the camp tonight."

TenTen did not argue, but merely gathered up her things and set off into the dark night.

Neji waited until TenTen's footsteps faded to move from where he was seated. He quietly threw dirt on the fire, extinguishing it.

Neji settled a few feet from where his charge and her nursemaid were sleeping. He wasn't tired, not really. He could do without any sleep tonight.

A half-mile away, TenTen lay stretched out in the crook of a maple tree, her ninjato strapped to her back.

She didn't expect for Neji to come looking for her; if he was anything like she expected, he wouldn't risk the mission just to kill her.

TenTen hoped her assumption was trustworthy.

* * *

_:/_

_Review, please._


	4. Eyes

_Hello, all. I hope you're all doing well and enjoying the summer. :)_

Fake Bliss: _That's not as much a cliffhanger as this chapter. ;)_

Nokito-chan: _That's a great feat, reading all that footnote-ry. :D I commend you. :) Hahaha. Thanks._

DarkAngel2098: _Thank you! :D_

Blade Redwind: _Thanks! :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns the characters, and I own the plot. Nice compromise, hm?

* * *

- _Eyes_ -

In her dream, the vines securing her were thick and unbreakable.

She struggled, wrestling against them, desperate to get free.

The vines, if anything, only held her tighter.

TenTen breathed fast, thinking.

Her ninjato was strapped across her back as usual, and her hands were held fast at her sides by the vines.

TenTen gritted her teeth and screamed.

Jolted awake by the sound of her own shout, TenTen sat up fast, only halfway aware that she was at least ten feet off the ground in a maple tree.

TenTen swallowed and steadied herself, holding a hand firmly against the maple's bark.

After calming down, TenTen climbed down from the tree.

Around her, morning had emerged.

TenTen walked through the underbrush with careful footing, trying to avoid disturbing too many animals still slumbering.

Her quiet steps were also attributed to breakfast.

TenTen searched with sharp brown eyes something to bring to the camp.

Her searching was not in vain.

A hare, big and plump, was caught in a thicket, one of its feet wound hopelessly in briars.

TenTen could hardly believe her luck.

She slowed her walking, easing towards the timid animal.

Carefully, TenTen knelt by the animal.

The hare looked up at her with fear in its eyes. Its body shook in terror.

TenTen slid from her sleeve a small knife, precariously sharp.

Without hesitation, she plunged the weapon to the hare's heart, killing it instantly.

The hare slumped to the ground, twitching.

TenTen easily undid the briars worked around the hare's foot, freeing it.

She grasped it roughly by the ears and proceeded forward to the camp.

—

Neji heard TenTen's entrance into the camp before she was seen.

Her footsteps were measured with precaution, as if she was protecting something.

Neji blinked and began a quick fire.

"Hawk, why are you beginning a fire? Don't we need to be on our way?" Ino asked, confusion in her blue eyes.

"We do," Neji ceded, "but Sparrow is bringing breakfast."

"How do you—?"

"Morning," TenTen brusquely interceded as she crossed the threshold of trees into the camp's clearing.

She held up the hare without words to Neji, who nodded slightly.

"Oh," Ino said, unable to disguise the disgust on her face.

TenTen caught the look before it disappeared.

She smirked.

"You might as well get used to it, Lady Ino. There are no towns in the mountains where you can buy food pre-prepared. Besides, fresh meat is better."

TenTen stalked over to Neji and handed him the hare.

For the barest of seconds, their fingers brushed against each other.

TenTen visibly cringed; Neji flinched.

Ino, who was watching carefully, raised an eyebrow at her nursemaid.

—

Despite her previous repulsion, Ino ate her portion of the hare with vigor. Of course, it was nothing like the meat she had had at home, but she wasn't one to whine. Much.

The rest of the morning, she continued in watching Neji and TenTen and their obvious aversion to one another.

They stayed far away from each other in camp, always remaining opposite each other. Even then, their bodies were tense and in full view of the other.

Ino thought it amusing almost that their eyes followed the other's every move, even if it wasn't threatening.

After packing up their camp an hour or so later, the four continued on the mountain path.

Ino and Shizune chattered most of the journey, filling in the silence left by their two accompanying partners.

Finally, two hours into their travel, Ino couldn't take the tense quiet anymore.

She turned to TenTen, who was bringing up the rear, and said, "So, Sparrow, how does one become a shinobi?"

TenTen was caught off guard by the question, but she was careful to not let her expression betray her thoughts.

"It's not something you're drafted for, like the samurai are. Shinobi are born, not made," TenTen replied. "A shinobi's training starts early, and from there, one climbs the ranks, so-to-speak."

"It sounds simple," Ino commented.

TenTen shrugged.

"It's not for everyone. There are as many mental blocks as there are physical ones."

Neji listened to her replies with a trained ear, admittedly a little curious.

Ino turned her attention to Neji, who was leading the way.

"And you, Hawk? Were you born into this life?"

Neji briefly recalled his extensive family history in the world of shinobi. He knew it well; the lessons had been driven into him since his birth.

"Yes, Lady Ino."

"Do you find it sufficient to live as a killer?" she inquired.

TenTen bit her tongue as she stared at her blonde charge. Had she no manners? Surely she did, being brought up in a noble's home!

"Must you always be so inquisitive, Lady Ino?" TenTen interjected before Neji could respond. "It's much more tiring in this atmosphere."

Ino took the cue well.

"Forgive me, I have a tendency to be a lot nosier than I have a right. Pardon my lack of manners."

Neji acknowledged this with a nod, trying to put aside the burgeoning wonder he had for the shorter shinobi.

—

At noon they halted their journey, allowing Ino and Shizune to rest their tired legs.

Their path was currently still obscured by thick trees and shrubbery.

TenTen angled her sight upward.

They would reach the heights soon enough, drawing ever closer to the top of the mountain.

TenTen withdrew her attention, replacing it on Neji.

He was a quiet individual, usually only opening his mouth to respond to an inquiry.

Aware of her gaze, Neji looked at her, guarded.

For a few seconds, TenTen stared back, immune to his penetrating eyes.

His eyes told stories.

TenTen knew hers did too. She'd seen them in mirrors.

"Let's get moving," TenTen gruffly called out, slinging her pack over her shoulder.

Ino and Shizune replied with groans.

Neji waited for Ino and Shizune to get up and start after TenTen, who was already several feet ahead.

"Don't rush, Sparrow!" Ino reprimanded.

Impatient, TenTen halted, waiting with exaggerated forbearance.

Neji studied her safely, thankful for the distance.

She was a brash one and incredibly offensive. Neji silently wondered how much she was punished by the Ivory elders for her behavior.

TenTen suddenly jerked her head to the west, the direction they were headed.

Neji clenched his jaw, edgy.

Several long seconds passed.

TenTen maintained her stance, focused on something in the west.

Ino and Shizune rambled, unaware that anything was taking place.

Finally, TenTen moved.

Her arm arced behind her, her hand steadily grasping the handle of her ninjato.

Neji followed her movements, cautious.

Slowly, TenTen unsheathed her ninjato.

The sharp, cold steel glinted in the bright sunlight.

Neji thought quickly.

He turned to Ino and her nursemaid.

"Go into the trees and hide in the underbrush," he commanded sharply.

Ino and Shizune looked at him, stunned and confused.

"Why?" Ino queried.

"Go," Neji barked, unwilling to give explanations.

Shizune jumped to action, grasping Ino's wrist and pulling her along.

Neji waited until he could no longer hear them before walking stiffly to TenTen's side.

"What do you see?" he asked, freeing his ninjato from his back.

TenTen grimly replied, "Bandits. Their clothes are disguising them as they travel through the branches."

Neji stole a few steps forward, training his sensitive eyes to movement.

Sure enough, people were traveling through the treetops with sure footing. Their clothes were faded greens and browns, owing to their concealment.

"I thought it was the wind at first," TenTen murmured.

Neji kept his eyes on the coming bandits, several yards ahead.

"Are Lady Ino and Shizune in a safe place?" she inquired from behind him.

Neji nodded once.

"Then let's get this over with," she muttered.

* * *

_Please review. :)_


	5. Tussle

_I'm sure most of you weren't expecting such a quick update, but I kept thinking of the fight to follow and got excited. :)_

_Just to make sure you haven't forgotten, this fic is rated Mature for certain themes, one of them being gore. So . . . keep that in mind when reading this chapter._

DarkAngel2098: _I'm sorry summer is taking so long to arrive at your doorstep! :) Thank you._

Fake Bliss: _Hahaha. Take me at my word. ;)_

Nokito-chan: _Thanks for such a long review! :D Well, you finally get more footnotes this chapter, so there you go. ;) And just so you're aware, I really like how you spelled out the symbolism, etc. :D Really. It's a very nice representation. You should be a narrator or something when you get older. You explain things so well. :D More unpleasant killing this chapter too, I'm afraid. XD_

ferbfletcherlover: _Thank you! :)_

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

- _Tussle_ -

The blood was hot as it splattered TenTen's face.

Her ninjato gleamed with the fresh crimson liquid, dripping on the leaves of the trees.

Bandits were a plague for travelers throughout the region. They killed and looted and were menaces to any decent sort of society. TenTen had no pity for them.

Her now deceased opponent fell from the branch he'd been perched, slamming hard into the ground below.

His companions roared reproach and charged her as one.

TenTen settled on a sturdy tree branch, waiting for them.

They carried cruder weapons than TenTen's ninjato—rope, axes, and short daggers. They would be no match for the cold, perfect steel of TenTen's unique sword.

The bandits formed a loose, half-circle around her, leering.

TenTen stared back, emotionless.

"Meet your death!" yelled one of the bandits.

TenTen looked at him; he couldn't be any younger than eighteen.

He flinched at her gaze, but recovered quickly to rush forward.

With a swift snap of her wrist, TenTen decapitated him.

His eyes stared straight ahead in horror as his head fell away from his body, both dismembered parts falling to the forest floor.

His companions did not spare time to grieve.

They were on her in seconds, trying to catch her with their weapons.

TenTen danced out of their reach, slinging several withdrawn throwing stars into a bandit's chest.(1)

Another young bandit threw his dagger, aiming for the center of her forehead.

Reacting with fast reflexes, TenTen deflected it with her ninjato.

The steel clanged against the cruder metal of the dagger; the dagger flew in a different direction, knocked off its path.

Focused on the bandits in front of her, TenTen had failed to notice one that snuck up behind her. Sharply, she felt her skin sting from a scratch along her right side.

She spun and punched the bandit in the face, successfully breaking his nose. He staggered back, away from her.

The pain in her side faded; TenTen narrowed her eyes, sheathing her ninjato in the case she wore on her back.

TenTen removed her dagger—a sharp, lethal weapon with a paper thin, curved blade. TenTen planned to inform them of her fury.

The bandits grinned, welcoming it.

TenTen did not keep them waiting, racing forward to slaughter the lot of them.(2)

—

Neji was waiting for her on the ground when she was finished.

TenTen did not want to imagine how bestial she looked.

If Neji thought anything of the blood that was splashed across her skin or clothes, he did not reveal it to her.

TenTen studied her taller enemy. He did not look that much worse for wear, though his clothes and hair were rumpled. Someone had managed to wound him—a shallow scratch ran across his cheekbone, slanting down towards his chin.

Neji finally murmured, "We should bandage our wounds and change clothes before we retrieve Lady Ino and Shizune."

TenTen nodded in agreement.

They walked to a nearby stream, separating to clean and re-dress themselves.

TenTen got her first look at herself.

She looked awful.

Blood was matted in her hair and on her face. A dark bruise was coming in well over her right eye.

Her muscles ached and protested as she splashed her face with the cool water, rinsing it.

Her hands were dirty, filth dissolving in the water. Under her fingernails, dried blood refused to be released.

TenTen bitterly changed into fresh, unbloodied clothes and rejoined with her traveling companion on the mountain path they were taking.

Together, they ventured to reach their charge and her nursemaid, silent.

—

The four returned to trekking on the mountain path, though Neji and TenTen were careful to steer Ino and Shizune far from the place they'd dealt with the bandits.

The sun was stretching across the sky when the formation of the four loosened, Neji falling to the back, behind TenTen, leaving Lady Ino and Shizune to take the lead.

Several moments passed with Neji surveying the thickly ferned area for suspicious activity.

Satisfied with their current safety, Neji turned his eyes ahead, only to see something odd.

His shinobi enemy was breathing heavily, her inhales and exhales coming and going in sharp, irregular gasps.

Neji's forehead creased, unsure of this behavior.

Neji studied her movements, surprised when she began stumbling.

Her walking was uneven, and it seemed she was struggling even to put one foot in front of the other.

After seeing her stagger once again, Neji moved forward and gripped her elbow.

TenTen winced, glancing up at Neji.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked in a low voice, sending a darting look at Ino and Shizune, who were still walking ahead.

"Nothing," TenTen muttered back, shaking off Neji's hand.

She began walking again, hands clenched tightly.

Neji hesitated before following after her, keeping his eyes glued to TenTen's figure.

When she tripped again and reached desperately for a tree out of her reach, Neji quickly moved forward and stopped her fast descent, wrapping an arm around her waist.

TenTen flinched sharply and gritted her teeth as Neji lowered her to the ground, propping her up against a tree.

Neji immediately dropped his pack, rummaging through its contents.

"Were you injured during the fight?" Neji asked quickly.

TenTen was having trouble breathing now. Her face was slick with sweat. She tiredly shook her head.

"Not that I can remember," she gasped.

She shut her eyes tight, her mouth dry.

Neji bit his tongue silently, his mind spinning.

"I'm just trying to find your injury, all right?" Neji warned, his quick fingers lightly tracing every inch of her skin.

When he touched her left side, TenTen sucked in a sharp breath.

Neji swallowed and made his decision.

"Your wound is near your ribs. I have to pull up your shirt to examine it, understand?"

TenTen gave no indication of hearing him. Neji took that as compliance.

He fluidly pushed up her shirt, exposing the skin along her left side.

Yes, she was wounded.

It was a small incision, just a scratch, but it was as grotesque as a disease.

The skin along the incision was light grey and spotted with bright, blood-red sores. It was irritated and dark blood seeped through the thin wound.

Neji knew she was lucky if she didn't already have an infection.

"What . . . what is it?" TenTen asked breathlessly, watching Neji with half-lidded eyes.

Neji met her eyes.

"You were scratched by something layered with poison. It's gotten into your bloodstream."

TenTen's breathing was quick but shallow. Her face was slowly growing paler and paler.

"I don't know what poison they used so I can't completely cure it . . . but I have herbs to still poisons from acting fast. I'll give you them until I can identify it."

Neji pulled out a small pocket-sized container stuffed to the lid with various herbs.

Neji selected a few and brought them to TenTen's mouth. When she did not open her lips to admit the herbs, Neji gingerly persuaded her chin down, successfully opening her mouth.

"Swallow them all," Neji ordered. "Even if they're bitter."

He watched TenTen to make sure she did as she was told, though her masticating was slow.

"I'll be right back. I have to catch up to Lady Ino and Shizune and inform them of this."

Neji unsheathed his ninjato, tensely holding it in his right hand.

His being told him not to leave TenTen undefended and poisoned, but he had no choice. If the mission were to be a success, he could not abandon the daimyo's daughter and her nursemaid to their own devices.

Neji reached the crest of a hill and looked around.

The two weren't far, still chattering away like they had been when Neji had seen them last.

Neji caught up to them easily and explained TenTen's poisoning. Ino and Shizune followed him back to where he had settled TenTen.

TenTen seemed paler than she had several minutes ago, but Neji didn't know how that was possible. Her uncovered wound was still bleeding.

Neji crouched down before her and grasped her chin, opening her mouth. The herbs were gone, so either she'd swallowed them as instructed or spat them out.

Neji hoped she'd listened to him.

Neji moved his fingers to her neck in an attempt to locate her pulse. Her heartbeat was fast and erratic, no doubt a side effect from the poison. For now, it hadn't killed her yet.

Neji turned back to his bag and removed an empty vial.

He pulled out the cork stopper and placed the vial up to TenTen's wound, permitting blood and the pus from the sores to gather in the bottle.

"What will you do?" Ino inquired, fearfully looking at TenTen's pained and sweaty face.

"There's a way to identify certain poisons by combining them with chemicals. If the blood or pus from the wound turns a certain color, I'll know what the poison is, and how to treat it."

Ino and Shizune watched curiously as Neji withdrew smaller vials of various looking liquids, the supposed chemicals.

Neji concentrated in extracting a few drops of the each chemical into the vial with the blood and pus.

"Won't the chemicals react to each other?" Shizune asked warily, watching as Neji released droplets of a greenish-looking chemical into the vial. Unsuccessfully, nothing happened.

"The chemicals are fairly neutral. It'd be unlikely for them to react to each other. The only chemical that will react will be the one that identifies the poison."

Neji steadily moved through his storage of chemicals with no success. His last bottle contained a bright blue mixture.

Carefully, Neji dropped some of the liquid into the vial.

Almost instantly, the blood in the vial turned a sickly black color.

Neji frowned, though he was pleased with his ability to identify the poison used.

He stowed the vials back in his pack, intending to clean them out later, when they found a source of water.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Ino queried.

Neji hesitated, but answered her eventually.

"The poison comes from a plant. Laburnum. She'll be fine, if I can find the antidote."(3)

Shakily, Ino said, "What's the antidote?"

Neji sighed.

"Well, there isn't one, technically."

Ino stared at Neji, afraid.

Neji turned away from Ino and Shizune, thinking.

The logical course of action was to rid her body of the poison.

Neji bit the inside of his cheek.

He looked at Ino and Shizune.

"I'll be back. Keep her comfortable, alright?"

—

By midnight, Ino and Shizune had drifted off to sleep, tired of the days' events.

Neji sat by TenTen's side, clearing her face of beads of sweat.

She had stopped vomiting an hour earlier, though the cold sweats she'd adopted after Neji had given her an emetic had yet to cease.

However, her breathing and pulse had returned to its normal, rhythmic pattern, giving Neji cause to believe that she was past the worst of the poisoning.

Neji rubbed his eyes, exhausted.

He would go another night without sleep, tending after his enemy and the charges put in his care.

Neji smiled ironically.

If only the Jade shinobi leader could see him now, caring for his sworn enemy!

TenTen moved in her sleep, dislodging blankets.

Neji shuffled them back in place, his hand brushing the underside of her chin.

Neji absently clenched his hand.

He silently cursed the gods for placing him in this position.

* * *

(1) Shuriken, or throwing stars, are weapons that were made of iron and cut into star shapes that had four (or more) points. They weren't designed to be a weapon, but as a distraction to aid a ninja in an escape.

(2) This hardly needs a footnote, but it's making me anxious not putting one. When I put 'lot of them' I want you to be able to understand that I'm referring to a certain group, namely the ones that TenTen is dealing with. The ones TenTen are dealing with number to around ten, and there are more all together. Neji's dealing with the other ones. . . So, don't misunderstand. TenTen's not setting out to kill everyone, just the ten or so she's dealing with. . . Yeah.

(3) _Laburnum anagyroides_, or Golden Chain, as it is commonly known, is a small tree that is found in the mountainous regions of southern Europe. They contain golden-yellow flowers which are toxic if ingested. In large doses, laburnum is poisonous, inducing increased pulse, muscular debility, spasms, drowsiness, vomiting, vertigo, dry throat, pallor, purging, fast breathing, quick pulse, and eventually death. Laburnum poisoning has no real cure, since the body can usually recover itself from these symptoms. However, if the dosing of laburnum is strong enough to poison, it's important to aid the poisoned in removing the contents from the body by emetics.

_Review, if you please. :)_


	6. Ungrateful

_:)_

_Hi._

_I don't know if you'll like this chapter much. . . Hm. Let me know. :)_

C-Q: _Well, I only write when I have inspiration, and I don't like to rush stuff if it's not working. Sorry. :) I tried to this chapter, though it's very little._

DarkAngel2098: _I'm glad you thought so! I'm so awful at writing fight scenes! Woot! Party it up! ;)_

Shubhs: _Omigosh, where have you been! :D Ugh. Every other story is giving me a headache just thinking about it. I'm almost ready to give up on WaP. XD I've been good. Graduated high school, starting college in August. I'm going to have to start packing my stuff up very soon. :) So glad you're back!_

Fake Bliss: _Thank you so much! :D_

ferbfletcherlover: _Thanks. :)_

Nokito-chan: _I'm glad you liked the battle. Writing fight scenes aren't my strong suit at all. Yep. Neji wouldn't dare get dirty. ;) Yep. I wanted to paint him as calculating as I could without making him too cold. Thanks for the amazing review, as always. :)_

MB: _HELLO! :D It's like all my old reviewers are returning! :D I hate math too. You're not alone. Well, at least now you can enjoy your summer without oppressive school looking over your shoulder. And I'm so happy to see you back! :D_

Drea1284: _Thank you. :)_

Blade Redwind: _Thanks. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Hayao Miyazaki—Oh, wait, wrong Japanese man.

* * *

- _Ungrateful_ -

Waking up was hard for TenTen to completely accomplish.

Sleep bade her forcefully, and her mind was in a constant fog, whether awake or asleep.

Finally, though, she urged herself into wakefulness and attentiveness. Unfortunately, the latter was harder to achieve than usual.

When she was able to completely rouse herself from the weight of hazy mindedness, TenTen took in her surroundings.

The first thing she realized was that being poisoned had taken a lot out of her. It hurt to even move her head much, not to mention the heaviness of her whole body.

She felt like a weight was sitting on her chest, but when she looked down, there was nothing there.

Slowly, TenTen moved her hand along the place where her wound had been. It was bandaged, under her clothes.

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

She glanced over to her left, only to see her enemy lying next to her, his back facing her.

Confusion coated TenTen's thoughts.

Just what was he doing, lying so close to her?

TenTen shifted a little away from him, keeping the shinobi in her sights all the while.

She noticed that the sky was lightening; it couldn't be much past dawn.

TenTen receded into her thoughts, and before she knew it, her three traveling companions were stirring.

When Neji rolled over to face TenTen, he was mildly surprised to see her staring at him, brown eyes guarded and dark.

They considered each other for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Neji eventually inquired.

TenTen stared at him as if he'd spoken a different language.

Neji waited, patient.

TenTen finally spoke, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"You cared for me and stopped the poison," TenTen murmured, managing to mean it as both a question and a statement.

Neji nodded once, slowly.

TenTen pressed her lips together into a tight purse. Her cheeks flushed in anger.

"Why?" she spat harshly. "Why did you do it? You had no reason to; you should have just let me die."

Neji flinched, but narrowed his gaze.

"Now I owe you a debt," TenTen snarled, disgusted.

Neji stared at her, studying her expression and her eyes.

He blinked and rose from his bedroll, gathering kindle to start a fire.

"I had to save you for the sake of the mission," Neji called over his shoulder back to her. "Otherwise, I _would_ have left you for dead."

TenTen watched him spark the fire and stoke it, face trained on the burgeoning flames.

"As for the life debt, forget it. You owe me nothing."

TenTen sighed, skeptical.

Neji stood from crouching by the fire and withdrew a long-bladed knife from his pack.

"I'll be back soon," he muttered, quickly taking off a second later.

He lithely mounted on a tree limb a few yards from the campsite, barely stirring the air surrounding.

His face was flushed in anger.

He braced his hand against the trunk of the tree, shaking his head.

After taking several short breaths to calm himself, Neji sighed, throwing his head back to view the sky.

_That infuriating woman_, thought Neji, thinking back to the injured shinobi he had saved. _Ungrateful witch._

Neji silently cursed his enemy. She hadn't deserved his generosity.

—

It took two full days before TenTen was recovered enough to begin traveling again.

Her countenance was still pale, but she dismissed the fuss Ino made when she strapped her ninjato and pack to her back.

"It's time we move on," TenTen answered her. "This delay is my fault anyway, and we still have a ways to travel. We can't afford to lose anymore time."

Ino looked at Neji, half-expecting him to object. He didn't.

Noticing Ino's glance, Neji reassured, "She's right. We've lost time and we need to make up for it. I'm sure Sparrow knows if she'll be able to handle the exertion or not."

Quelled, Ino packed her things with Shizune's help.

By noon, they were ready to continue.

—

Late that afternoon, a few hours before they planned to settle for the night, a storm hit suddenly and violently.

Thunder shook the ground and the surrounding forest trees. Lightning ripped the sky apart. The wind was harsh; the rain unrelenting.

After dealing with Ino and Shizune's protests and loud complaints for several minutes, Neji finally joined TenTen at the rear.

"We have to stop," he bluntly greeted.

TenTen blinked some of the rain out of her eyes and looked up at the taller shinobi.

His long hair was wet and sticking to his face, white eyes serious.

"Why?" she ultimately responded.

Neji gestured to the two women behind him.

"They aren't made for conditions like these. Besides, she's the daimyo's daughter. He'll kill us himself if she gets sick and dies."

TenTen bitterly looked away, angry.

Neji studied her twisted expression and the flush in her cheeks.

"Besides," he continued, "you probably need to rest as well. I know you took the rear to hide your difficulty from the rest of us."

TenTen flinched and shot him a baleful glare.

She crudely spat at the ground.

Neji turned away, rolling his eyes.

He reached Ino and Shizune and informed them of his plan.

They agreed quickly.

Neji found a cavern several yards away, set into the face of the mountain.

The walls were wet and it was chilly, but at least it provided shelter from the prevailing storm.

The cave was actually a set of small caverns, linked by small alleyways.

The main cavern, by far the largest, would serve as Ino and Shizune's sleeping place. Neji and TenTen would sleep in nearby caverns, close enough to protect the two if need be.

As Neji and TenTen began setting up the campsite, Ino and Shizune decided to wander a little in the caves, their loud voices echoing off the high ceilings.

TenTen sat with her back against the main cavern's wall, close to the entrance, watching Neji try to coax a fire.

He had tried everything available to his resources, branches, wet wood, flint. Nothing would work.

TenTen did not help.

A dead pheasant lay at her feet, already prepared to be cooked.

TenTen cleaned her ninjato, slowly oiling the blade.

TenTen blinked, sneaking a look at Neji again.

The signet ring he wore on his finger to identify him as a Jade shinobi piqued her interest.

TenTen flicked her eyes to his face, suddenly somber.

"Hawk? Can you tell me something?"

Neji blinked and stopped fighting with the unwilling fire.

He nodded once, not looking at her.

"A few months ago, someone from the Jade House killed one of my friends. I'd like to know the killer's name."

Neji pressed his lips together, hesitant.

The rival houses had always been vengeful. If one of the Ivory House's shinobi were killed by a member of the Jade House, then everyone in the Ivory House revolted to find the murderer. It worked both ways, and that meant someone was always dying.

"His name was Rock Lee?" TenTen offered in exchange for his silence.

Neji's heart stilled, and then it recovered, his pulse speeding up.

He briefly closed his eyes, hearing the fast thudding of his heart in his chest. He was almost positive he could feel it hitting his sternum.

And then Neji was swallowing, calming his thoughts. He stood, abandoning the fire.

He did not unsheathe his ninjato; he was not supposed to defend himself for a crime like this.

Neji cleared his throat, aware that these could be his last words, his last breath.

"His killer stands before you," he murmured, studying TenTen's brown eyes.

Confusion turned to hate in seconds.

TenTen stood, her stride sure.

Neji felt the sharp tip of the blade against his neck; the cold metal pressed against his Adam's apple.

TenTen's eyes were focused and cold, though Neji could see the tears welling up in them.

"Why?" she spat sharply. "Why did you kill him?"

Neji knew she wouldn't believe the truth, but he wasn't going to make the situation worse by saying he'd done it in cold blood. It had been a mistake, after all.

"I didn't mean to kill him, only to paralyze him," Neji replied softly.

TenTen blinked; a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

"I don't believe you," her voice rasped.

Neji remained expressionless. He knew better than to try and dissuade someone who had been wronged.

"Tell me your name," TenTen ordered, her tone commanding. "Your _real_ name. No aliases. I deserve to know the name of my brother's murderer."

Neji blinked at this new information.

From what he could remember of Lee, he had black hair and dark eyes and bushy black eyebrows. The woman before him was physically incomparable to the Lee he remembered. Her hair was brown, as were her eyes, and her eyebrows were perfectly arched, nothing bushy about them.

"Your _name_," TenTen enunciated, insistently pricking his skin with the ninjato.

Neji felt blood start seeping through the small wound.

"Neji Hyuga," he muttered, looking her squarely in the eyes.

TenTen let out a rough exhale.

She knew of the Hyugas and their extensive family history. She should have known better. Their eyes were a dead giveaway, after all.

Her grip tightened on the hilt of her ninjato.

She could so easily kill him and avenge Lee's death. . . Just a flick of her wrist and his throat would be cut, blood spilling out like water from a waterfall.

TenTen bit her lip.

"Do it."

TenTen glanced back up at him, considering his handsome face.

His eyes were without sadness, or even fear. Blank. A man who had accepted his impending fate.

"Why do you want me to kill you?" TenTen mumbled.

Neji sighed. His breath lightly hit TenTen's face, stirring her bangs.

"I deserve it. I killed him, remember?"

TenTen flinched.

Her grip slackened some on the ninjato.

"I can't kill you now," she finally decided, regretfully removing her ninjato from Neji's neck. "If I do it now, my own life will be at risk. And then the mission will be left incomplete, when your comrades avenge your murder on me. When the mission's done. Then I'll kill you."

She turned, sheathing the sword onto her back.

Neji was confused by her act of mercy.

"Are you sparing my life only for your benefit?" he asked. He was embarrassed to hear that his voice sounded on edge.

TenTen resettled herself against the cave wall.

"Yes," she simply replied, staring at him from across the room.

Neji waited, seeing if she would go on. When she didn't, he turned away from her, absently feeling his neck.

The wound wasn't serious, though it was slightly painful when Neji placed pressure on it. The blood had already dried.

He started to build up the fire again; it had died pitifully in his absence.

"How did you kill him?" came TenTen's voice a few moments later, her anger quelled.

Neji stared at the fire he was livening, unsure of what to say.

"Do you really wish to know?" he ultimately responded.

"Yes."

Neji kneaded his forehead and faced her.

"A comrade and I were walking down one of the side-streets in Konoha. It was at night, and we happened to meet your brother and one of his acquaintances. We recognized them as shinobi from Ivory House. My comrade knew your brother's acquaintance. There was bad blood between them. Before I was aware, my comrade had already pulled out his ninjato, as did your brother's acquaintance. They began fighting. I usually do not interfere between personal disputes. I waited for the argument to be settled. Your brother had a different take on the idea. He rushed forward to break up the fight. There was no reason for two people to get slain that night. I stopped him and paralyzed him with a technique. He resisted. The technique I had paralyzed him with automatically constricts the blood vessels in the body. He was trying hard, mentally, to break the paralyzation. His brain went into overexertion, trying to send blood to all of his limbs so he could fight back. His blood vessels constricted more, and the oxygen levels in his blood went down. Before I could reverse the paralyzation, his heart had stopped."

Neji blinked, remembering the shuddering body, the wide, bloodshot eyes of the black-haired man. The still pulse.

"It was a mistake. I should have been more careful."

TenTen had absorbed this news with a passive expression, though now, it bordered on sadness.

"It's funny," she said a while later, voice distant. "It's such a cycle, isn't it? We kill someone, and cause their friends and families pain. Then, someone kills someone close to us, and we are caused pain in turn. It's never-ending, is it?"

Neji did not answer, cultivating careful thought.

The fire finally gave and Neji went out to gather more kindling.

* * *

_Review please._


	7. Impasse

_Hola, readers. :) I hope you're doing well and enjoying July._

Blade Redwind: _Thank you for the review and criticism. :)_

Drea1284: _Thanks. :)_

DarkAngel2098: _Oh, I'm no genius. Trust me. ;) But thank you for the compliment, regardless. Thank you for the review!_

MB: _Haha. Really? I didn't mean for it to be read so emotional or whatever. . . Hm. Oh, no, not the pinecones! XD YESH! I love Studio Ghibli films. In fact, the next one I'm going to watch is Princess Mononoke. I'm excited. :D Which one is your favorite? Mine is Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle. :D Really? I like the majority of the voice actors. . . Hahaha. I watch the show every now and then at night. :)_

Nokito-chan: _Very true. :D She couldn't really help how she was acting though. In her eyes, she was at a moment of weakness and her enemy saw that. So, understand her point of view, as well. Yes, choppiness is something I had a lot of trouble with last chapter. Hopefully this chapter is smoother, transition-wise. Thanks for the amazing deducing skills as usual! :)_

eternalsmiles: _Yes, yes he is. :D Thanks._

ferbfletcherlover: _Thanks! :D_

AnimePrincessAnika: _Your wish is my command. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, Sasuke would be dead by now. Which, clearly, he is not. So, no.

* * *

- _Impasse_ -

TenTen remained quiet the remainder of the night, reflecting back on what Neji had told her.

There had been a natural outrage at Lee's murder, the Ivory House shinobi all working together to locate the killer.

TenTen flicked her eyes to Neji.

It was hard for her to believe that her search for Lee's killer was over, that it was over the second she'd met Neji Hyuga.

_This whole thing stinks of irony_, TenTen thought to herself, staring at Neji. _Both for he and I._

In the natural order of things in the shinobi world, TenTen would have already avenged Lee's death, but . . . the mission she was currently on complicated things.

Her own life was at risk if she killed Neji now. Not to mention, Ino and Shizune wouldn't be able to understand the violence, even if it was justifiable.

TenTen sighed and closed her eyes.

Lee's funeral came to mind.

It had been hard for her to even attend.

Deep-seated anger and grief burned her veins; she was inconsolable.

Lee had been the closest thing she'd ever had to a family. He was her brother, in all intents and purposes. Her brother and best friend.

Suddenly, the grief and anger seized her again, returning with intense vengeance.

TenTen stood abruptly and went to her small cave, where she would be sleeping for the night.

She retreated as far as she could from the main cavern, mentally battling the issue.

She bit her lip til it bled, anxious.

TenTen closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool cavern wall, hoping it would calm her down some.

No such luck.

She continued to see Lee's face.

—

TenTen waited until the fire was banked in the main cavern to venture out from her sleeping place.

The long-bladed dagger she carried reflected little light when she passed by the cave opening.

It was easy enough to find where Neji was sleeping, and easier still to crouch at his side.

TenTen was possessed by unsettled retribution.

Before she could plunge her dagger into Neji's back, however, he rolled over, swiftly knocking the dagger from her hand.

With a quickness TenTen had rarely seen before, Neji jabbed his fingers into several of her joints, effectively paralyzing her from moving her arms or legs.

TenTen stared up at Neji, surprised.

"I thought you might try something tonight after you left the main cavern so early," Neji murmured, walking over to pick up the dagger he'd knocked from her hand.

"Then why did you just lie there when you knew I was coming?" TenTen retorted spitefully.

Neji looked down at her long-bladed knife.

"I guess I was expecting you to come to your senses."

"You killed my brother!" TenTen hissed, hot tears welling up in her eyes. "Your life is mine to take!"

Neji crouched beside her, considering her face.

"It is, but not like this," he ceded.

TenTen glared at him.

"And which way do you prefer it, then?" she asked sharply.

Neji pursed his lips and ran a tapered finger down the blade of her dagger.

"Like you said before. After Lady Ino and Shizune are transported to the daimyo." Neji paused, then went on, "Did you even think about that? The consequences of killing me now? Even though we're far off the beaten path for travelers, we're still being watched, you and I. Shinobi watch us, out of sight. They would know instantly if you killed me. Shinobi from the Jade House would come and murder you to avenge me. And then where would we be? Both of us dead, and with our mission left incomplete."

As an afterthought, Neji said, "They would be disgusted with us."

Some of the wrath in TenTen's head cleared.

"Besides," Neji muttered as he slowly released the paralyzation in her joints, "you owe me your life, remember? The least you can do is kill me in a befitting fashion."

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him.

"You said only hours ago to forget that we owe each other anything. Why should I keep that in mind now, knowing what I know?"

Neji silently met her gaze, pale eyes hardly visible in the dim light of the cavern.

"Because you're not heartless, as much as you try to be. Don't try to be like those who kill without feeling anything. You're not made for it."

TenTen found this somewhat offensive; she flinched.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy of my title? Of being a shinobi?"

Neji shook his head and handed the dagger back to her, handle-first.

"I'm saying that not all shinobi have cold hearts. And you're one of those who doesn't have a cold heart. Don't try and act like you do. It'll cause you more harm than other people."

TenTen stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

Neji sighed, glancing at her.

"If my being around will be a temptation for you to take vengeance, I can go on ahead to the daimyo."

TenTen was surprised by his offer.

Still, she found herself shaking her head.

"No, I can keep my emotions under control. This . . . this won't happen again."

Neji nodded, taking her word for it.

Hesitantly, she murmured, "Since I already know your name, and since you deserve to know the name of your future murderer, I suppose I should tell you mine. To be fair."

Neji started to shake his head, but TenTen stopped him.

"It's TenTen. TenTen of the Ivory House."

Neji blinked, looking at her warily.

"You just broke a rule, you know," Neji told her mildly.

TenTen snorted, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not the first one I've broken," she responded, standing and returning to her area of the cavern.

—

Neji was restless the remainder of the night.

It wasn't the lack of sleep that bothered him, but his previous conversation with TenTen.

After wasting an hour looking up at the cavern ceiling, Neji got up, easily strapping his ninjato onto his back.

Neji silently left the cave, examining the sky as he emerged from the dark into a lighter darkness.

The moon was out; the sky clear.

The storm had run its course.

Neji wandered slowly in the dimly lit night, trying to locate a place where he could meditate.

He finally settled for the flat top of a boulder, a few feet from the cave's entrance.

Gingerly, Neji sat down and closed his eyes, breathing out evenly.

With patience, Neji emptied his thoughts, focusing entirely on the oxygen entering and leaving his lungs.

—

"What are you doing?"

Neji slowly opened his eyes, regarding TenTen.

It was misting; TenTen's hair looked faintly wet.

Her hairpins gleamed.

"Meditating," Neji responded softly. "It's not an art they teach you at the Ivory House."

TenTen shook her head, confirming Neji's statement.

"No. We aren't taught to meditate."

Neji's mouth quirked for a second, as if he was tempted to smile but thought better of it.

"Shame. How else are you able to clear your head?" he inquired.

TenTen shrugged, noncommittal.

She noted the dark half-moons under his eyes before meeting his pale irises.

"Have you been out here all night?" she asked, incredulous.

"I couldn't sleep," Neji replied.

TenTen examined him, brown eyes curious.

Neji stared back, held by her expression.

The gaze prolonged, TenTen cleared her throat, looking towards the trees.

"I was going to go get some food for the journey. The mountains won't have as many animals as these woods. And since the storm's passed, we should start traveling soon. . ."

Neji stood, stepping down from the rock.

"I'll go. You've done most of the hunting so far anyway."

TenTen opened her mouth to argue, but Neji silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Don't argue with me, please," he murmured. "I'm too tired to argue."

He withdrew his hand and retreated into the forest, his steps silent and sure.

* * *

_Review, if you please._


	8. Cold Night

_Hello. :)_

DarkAlphaSwagga361: _Thank you so much! :D_

RUNOS SISTER: _Haha, I'll see what I can do. ;)_

Drea1284: _You have no idea how hard that made me laugh when I read it. :D_

Shubhs: _Thanks! :) Lethargy usually does like to attack during the summer. I don't blame you. ;) I'm good. Trying to get all my stuff packed for moving to college in a few short weeks. You?_

ferbfletcherlover: _Hahaha. You're welcome. :)_

piixiiestiix: _I'm not working off any sort of time schedule. I don't wanna rush it. But I'm thinking maybe around fifteen chapters total. It's open to flexibility though._

AnimeFreak218: _Ha, thanks! :)_

TinaTenten: _Hahaha. Thank you!_

Nokito-chan: _I bet you're a whiz at symbolism papers. Really, you've got that art down. :D I'm under the firm impression that sometimes words just get in the way. It's easier sometimes to write without them having to gush their feelings into words because then it makes everything seem hopelessly cheesy. Real life isn't like that. Shivers? Really? Sweet! :) Thanks always for the amazing review. :D_

SuzuGamerGirl: _:D_

**Disclaimer:** Oh, don't you know? Kishimoto owns.

* * *

- _Cold Night_ -

Neji returned a little over an hour later, a set of foxes in his grip.

TenTen examined them with a keen eye.

When she was finished, she glanced at the taller shinobi, attempting to hide a smile.

"You don't hunt often, do you?"

Neji started at the insinuation, his eyes narrowing.

"Why do you say that?"

TenTen gestured to one of the foxes, running a finger down its belly.

"You cut too deep. Some of the intestines fell out. When you kill an animal, slit their throat. It's cleaner and nothing goes to waste then."

Neji pursed his mouth and withdrew his knife, holding it out to her insistently.

"You should skin them then, since I'm so incapable."

TenTen rolled her eyes, but smirked as she set to work.

Neji untied his ninjato from his back and set it against the wall, crouching to spark a fire.

"It must have been fairly difficult to find these. The rain washed all the tracks away," TenTen commented, swiftly freeing the fox of his fur.

Neji shrugged, focused on the smoke emerging from his small pile of twigs.

TenTen bit her lip, thinking.

"I could show you how to find them quicker without tracks, if you want," she offered casually.

Neji blinked at the fire, tempted to read her expression.

He kept his eyes forward, not registering the climbing flames in front of him.

Finally he murmured, "If we have time, perhaps."

TenTen let the subject drop.

—

Thoughtfully, TenTen examined the slowly healing scar from her poison assault.

The rough line was fading, rising only a little above the surface of her skin.

She'd recovered the majority of her strength also, which was part of the reason for the bath.

TenTen had successfully found and led them to a hot spring.

It was a relief to Ino and Shizune, who were so used to receiving baths every day. It was a welcome luxury for Neji and TenTen.

On the bank, already finished bathing, Shizune sat behind Ino, braiding her long blonde hair.

TenTen stayed in longer than necessary, waiting until her fingers were completely wrinkled before getting out and dressing.

"Sparrow, how far are we from meeting my father?" Ino called.

TenTen considered the question as she wound her wet hair back into their traditional buns.

"I'd say about a week and a half, if the weather cooperates," she ultimately answered, sliding her pins cautiously into her hair.

Ino seemed satisfied enough, wincing a little as Shizune tugged at her scalp.

"What will you and Hawk do after you've completed your mission?"

TenTen blinked, eyes downcast.

She couldn't inform Ino of her plans to eliminate Neji, because the blonde would not comprehend the hostility. She was a town girl, and she would never understand the demands of shinobi life.

So she said, partly truthful, "We will go our separate ways and return to our shinobi houses."

Ino pondered on this while TenTen rearranged her gear.

"I'll be right back," TenTen said to her charges. "I'm just going to go find Hawk."

Ino and Shizune waved her on, talking away.

TenTen nimbly climbed up into a pine, thankful that the trees were thick enough to where she could leap.

Neji had bathed several yards downstream from the place where TenTen, Ino, and Shizune had been.

Slightly tentative, TenTen approached the area, hoping he was dry and dressed by now.

She needn't have worried; Neji was standing on a higher tree branch, a yard or two from TenTen.

He appeared to be studying something.

Neji did not look at her when TenTen alighted on the branch next to him.

"What is it?" she prompted, slightly concerned that an enemy was ahead.

Neji pointed through the branches and TenTen followed the line of his finger.

Her eyes widened.

"Is that—?"

"Yes."

TenTen peered a little closer, brown eyes taking in as much as possible.

"That's snow. It's March, why is there snow—?"

Neji leaned against the trunk of the tree and shook his head.

"There's snow because this is the mountain pass we're supposed to take. We must have reached the top quicker than we thought."

TenTen sighed.

"It's going to be awfully cold tonight," she muttered.

Neji nodded in agreement.

TenTen pursed her lips, searching for an out.

"Is there no other trail we can take?"

"There is, but they'll add an additional two weeks to our journey."

TenTen remembered the time frame she'd given to Ino, somewhat regretful.

She clenched her teeth.

"I suppose that this is our only choice, then," she said liltingly.

"Unfortunately," Neji agreed.

—

TenTen bit back a shiver, silently cursing the cold air of the mountain.(1)

The fire that Neji had built up was doing little to warm her person, despite her proximity to it.

Wind hailed across the side of the mountain, aggressively the four humans.

TenTen gritted her teeth.

They had built the fire in the middle of the mountain pass, away from the trees that could provide some wind cover.

They were in the open, freezing to death.

TenTen sent an eye to see how Ino and Shizune were doing in the small shelter she and Neji had constructed for them. Girl and nursemaid huddled close together, their heads ducked against the wind.

TenTen glanced at Neji to see how he was faring.

He was also sitting close to the fire, jaw clenched, skin paler than usual.

Above, the moon cast alien shapes on the pass. The snow looked blue and sparkly.

For dinner, the four ate the leftovers of the foxes that Neji had caught that morning, saving only a few strips for tomorrow.

TenTen figured she could do some fishing before they started into the pass, back at the stream where they'd bathed.

As the moon arced across the dark sky, Ino and Shizune fell asleep in their small makeshift shelter.

TenTen and Neji looked at each other, trying to read the other's expression in the darkness.

Neji swallowed and took the initiative.

"We'll both be warmer if we pool our body heat," he murmured, barely audible over the wind.

TenTen chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"I suppose it would be improper for you to do it with Ino or Shizune," TenTen muttered fruitlessly.

Neji didn't answer.

After a long silence of TenTen still deliberating, Neji said firmly, "It's either this, or hypothermia."

TenTen rolled her eyes and stood, going over to where Neji had laid his bedroll beside the fire.

It was close quarters with both of them inside the bedroll.

Neji and TenTen tried desperately to refrain from touching each other, though it was nearly impossible.

After a while, the stiffness in TenTen's cold limbs softened, warming up slowly.

She fell asleep with her hands clenched firmly at her sides.

—

Upon awakening the next morning, TenTen realized her posture had slackened considerably during the night.

Her arms were slung across Neji's neck, her face pressed close to his chest. The other parts of her were also touching Neji, a jumble of legs and torso.

TenTen felt the added pressure of Neji's strong arms encircling her waist, his chin level with her forehead.

TenTen pressed her lips together, slightly panicky.

She moved in tiny increments, attempting to extricate herself from her enemy.

Neji surprised her when he spoke, his voice reverberating through her.

"You talk in your sleep," he informed quietly.

TenTen froze, anxiously trying to view his face.

"What did I say?" She was embarrassed to hear a note of desperation in her voice.

TenTen couldn't see it, but Neji released a smile.

"You said that you were sorry. . . and that you weren't a good person. And then you mumbled a few things about how it wasn't fair, nothing was fair."

TenTen blushed, and the crimson that spread across her cheeks was dark against her pale skin.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to me," TenTen muttered, finally succeeding in getting a glimpse at Neji's face.

He looked amused.

"I don't mind," he confided. "It was intriguing."

He held TenTen's gaze for longer than necessary, slightly disappointed when she broke it to start removing herself from the bedroll.

TenTen's cheeks were still inflamed as she looked toward the mountain pass, still coated with snow.

_I will conquer you today_, she mentally told it.

The wind picked up, as if it was accepting her challenge.

* * *

(1) In Japan, the normal weather for the Kanto region in March is around forty or fifty degrees. However, in the mountains, the temperature naturally drops. The mountains that TenTen and Neji is fifteen degree weather with the snow and the height. So, it's pretty dang cold for March.

_Review. :)_


	9. The Pass

_Now, this chapter is uncharacteristically long, so I'm warning you now not to get too attached. :)_

_And, I really like this chapter. I personally think it's one of my best. Or maybe I'm just being conceited. ;D_

Nokito-chan: _Oh, no, it's certainly a talent you possess. :D UST? I will admit, I did think about it, but I didn't want it to be some stupid I-realize-my-feelings, ohmygosh thing. XD It's still too early for that. I would tell you what she was dreaming, but I might intend to explain it later in future chapters. I'm not sure yet, so I'll just wait. Um. . . Good question. I have no idea. :D Well, I probably don't have to tell you this, but I didn't exactly think the whole fire in the snow thing through. It's a flaw. XD Sorry. Thanks for the review, as always!_

eternalsmiles: _Yay! Unfortunately Kishimoto copyrighted it first. ;D_

C-Q: _Hahahah! Thanks!_

Drea1284: _:D_

yukixshuu: _Thanks for the review!_

the dishy fishy: _Wait no more. :)_

piixiiestiix: _Thank you. :)_

AnimePrincessAkina: _Hahahah! Thanks very much!_

Blade Redwind: _We'll see._

SakuBunny: _Thanks!_

Shubhs: _I know. You guys are going to have to have EXTRA patience with me while I find time to write. ;D Sure, girl. You're free to contact me on my email. It's on my author's page._

hyperloon: _Meat is meat, my friend. Besides, it's not like there's a Wal-Mart around the corner for them to shop at. ;D_

ferbfletcherlover: _Hahaha. No, you sounded like Lee! ;D_

DarkAngel2098: _Thanks very much. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I'm a poor college student. I could never own Naruto.

* * *

- _The Pass_ -

Neji considered the mountain pass, ignoring the chill that was setting into his bones.

The pass couldn't be more than a two mile walk, but in the snow it would most likely take longer.

Luckily, it was mainly a downhill journey after they cleared the pass. It'd be far warmer too.

Neji turned back to where they'd camped, looking over the three women.

Ino and Shizune were slowly applying layers to their bodies, attempting to achieve some sort of warmth.

TenTen was descaling the fish she'd caught that morning.

Neji went and knelt beside her, taking a few fish and a length of cord.

He packed the fish close beside each other, then pounded snow around the food, eventually tying the cord around the iced fish.

When he looked up, TenTen was watching him.

"What?" he asked.

TenTen shook her head swiftly, quickly breaking her gaze.

Neji recalled what had occurred that morning; their accidental closeness and the interest he'd received from TenTen speaking in her sleep.

"The ice will preserve the fish longer," Neji said, his thoughts still preoccupied with things from that morning.

TenTen wordlessly nodded, accepting the fish he handed her.

She flinched; their fingers had accidentally brushed in the handoff of the fish.

"We should get going," TenTen spoke abruptly, standing quickly as she tied the fish to her pack.

She started up the pass, effectually taking the lead.

Neji watched her for a moment before ushering Ino and Shizune after her.

—

Leading the group through the pass gave TenTen something to focus on, rather than obsess over the circumstance she'd found herself in that morning.

It was foolish, she realized, to involve herself any further with the Jade shinobi. She was planning on killing him still, and the more she spoke to him, the more humane he became to her.

And these thoughts were abjectly dangerous.

TenTen stopped suddenly, sensing a shift in the air.

She clenched her jaw and removed her ninjato.

Neji swallowed, reading TenTen's tense actions.

"Wait," Neji said to Ino and Shizune, quickening his pace until he was level with them.

Shizune looked at him, fearful.

"What is it?" she inquired shakily.

Neji shook his head.

"Something's wrong," Neji answered, keeping his eyes on TenTen.

Ino's blue eyes were worried.

"What should we do?"

Neji surveyed their immediate surroundings, looking for something that would keep Ino and Shizune a safe distance from any threat that could present itself.

A crevice on one side of the pass caught Neji's eye.

"Follow me," Neji briefly instructed, moving swiftly across the snowy pass to the opening in the mountain.

Shizune and Ino followed blindly, hugging themselves for warmth.

"Do either of you know how to wield a weapon?" Neji asked, unhopeful.

Ino and Shizune looked at each other.

The nursemaid shyly met Neji's gaze.

"I've shot a bow and arrow before," she offered.

Neji silently removed his pack and handed Shizune the head of a naginata.

"If anyone comes near enough, aim to kill," he shortly informed. "I don't know what's going on, but if Sparrow and I are drawn into battle, there isn't a guarantee we will be able to reach you if you are in danger. You'll have to fend for yourselves, understand?"

Ino and Shizune nodded clumsily. Shizune's knuckles were white as she clutched the curved blade.

"Stay out of sight," he murmured before turning away from them and receding from the crevice, charging up the snowbank that TenTen stood atop of.

His ninjato was already in his hand when he reached her.

"Do you see anything?" TenTen inquired softly, brown eyes fluidly scanning the white world laid out beneath her.

Neji blinked, taking several seconds to scrutinize the area with his sharp, aware eyes.

"Something's just . . . off," she whispered, almost to herself.

Neji nodded, feeling his muscles tense as the wind blew a short gust into the pass.

"I don't see—," Neji started.

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as TenTen yanked him back into the snow.

Neji looked up.

Two arrows stuck into the snow, staggered to match the positions he and TenTen had been holding a second before. If TenTen hadn't pushed him back, they would both have a severe injury by now.

Heart beating fast, Neji followed the angle of the arrows as they had descended.

Above them, on a ledge in the mountain face, were several shinobi, clad in dark greys. It was no wonder Neji hadn't seen them before.

"Up there," Neji muttered to TenTen.

She nodded, staring fiercely.

There were four shinobi, all dressed in the same grey clothing.

Aware of their targets' gazes, two shinobi broke from their counterparts and began climbing down the mountain.

The other two remained where they were, loading their bows with arrows.

Neji and TenTen got to their feet, readying for the impending attack.

Offhandedly, TenTen flicked shuriken to the two shinobi descending the mountain. The opposing shinobi deflected them easily.

She shook her head.

"It would be stupid to waste my long-range weapons," she told Neji.

"Then don't waste them," Neji replied.

A ghost of a smile graced TenTen's lips.

"Shall we split up?" she asked a second later, warily considering the archers above them.

Neji noticed her gaze.

"Can you disarm them without getting shot?"

TenTen shrugged and set off, running with a swift pace.

When she reached the mountain she deftly grabbed a handhold and swung herself up. Neji spared a second to admire her litheness before redirecting his attention back to the two shinobi.

They had paused to consider TenTen, but had apparently decided to let her be, as they continued down the mountain towards Neji.

While Neji had time, he removed some of the weapons he carried in his pack and attached them to his belt.

By the time he was done, the two other shinobi had reached the ground and were steadily coming towards him.

Neji strode forward to meet them, keeping his ninjato aloft.

"What quarrel do you have with us?" he called out clearly against the wind.

One of the shinobi replied behind their face masks, "We have no quarrel with the Hawk from the Jade House. We only want the Sparrow of the Ivory House."

"What business do you have with her?"

One of the shinobi paused, looking at his partner.

The other shinobi gave a short nod, giving an order.

Neji snuck a glance at TenTen while the exchange occurred, checking up on her progress.

She was halfway to the armed shinobi on the mountain ledge, staying carefully out of their range.

"It's not your concern, member of the Jade House. The Ivory shinobi is naturally your enemy, is she not?"

Neji flinched. Just who were these ninja?

"That's irrelevant; we are on a mission together. Take the issue up with the daimyo, if you wish. But I cannot allow you to dispose of her. Now what's your problem with her?"

Clearly dissatisfied with this information, one of the shinobi shook his head.

The other decided to answer.

"Our master requires her life. It's none of your concern, Jade shinobi. We have no problem with you."

"Your master?"

Reluctantly, one responded, "A politician. We weren't given his name."

Neji mulled over this information, intending to ask TenTen about it later.

Neji planted his feet, his eyes flitting to TenTen again. She was almost to the ledge.

"Well, as I said before, I cannot allow you to interfere with our mission. You may not take her life as long as I am here," Neji firmly stated.

The shinobi standing in the snow shrugged.

"Your life is nothing to us. If you oppose our taking of the Ivory shinobi's life, we will not hesitate to take yours also."

Neji nodded and treated them to a rare, grim smile.

"Then I suppose all we have left to do is fight."

The gray-clad shinobi did not need any more invitation.

They rushed forward, their ninjato reflecting the cold weather around.

Neji wasn't particularly concerned that he was outnumbered. He had dealt with far worse enemies under far worse circumstances.

One shinobi reached him quicker than the other, engaging Neji at a run.

Neji deflected the shinobi's swing, where the man had intended to cut him across the chest.

While their blades were locked, Neji swiftly jabbed his forefinger and middle finger into the shinobi's wrists, crippling his hands.

The shinobi cursed, staggering back.

Neji took his chance and cut the man deeply in the thigh.

Neji directed his attention to the other shinobi, who was now within range of assault.

This other shinobi was more rash, completing quick, fast combinations that Neji could easily out-step. However, it made it harder for Neji to use his paralyzing techniques.

Though he was focused on his own battle, Neji could hear the distinct sounds of TenTen engaging her own enemies above.

He made a conscious effort to attempt to trust her.

Neji hastily withdrew a tanto, slashing for the shinobi's throat.

The shinobi dodged back, his quick sword patterns faltering.

Neji jumped forward to take his chance, quickly flicking his ninjato across the shinobi's forearm.

He screamed as his right hand fell to the snow.

Blood gushed from the wound, staining the snow an ugly, sinister scarlet.

Neji spared a glance for the hand he had just severed.

The bodiless fingers clenched the shinobi's ninjato with a fierce grip.

The shinobi stared at his hand, still screaming, obviously horrified.

Neji placed his ninjato to the man's neck, effectively silencing the sound emanating from his open mouth.

"The longer you stare, the shorter my patience will grow," Neji murmured lowly. "You no longer have your hand, so screaming about it will do nothing to repair the damage. If you want me to spare your life, you will leave now."

The man blinked twice before clumsily getting to his feet and trotting for the mountain path they'd left behind earlier.

Neji turned to the remaining shinobi, but the man was gone.

No sooner had Neji kneeled to pry the ninjato from the dead fingers, did he hear a high-pitched whistle.

Neji's forehead wrinkled as the sound grew increasingly louder.

He lifted his head to locate the noise.

Neji gasped, realizing what it could be.

His realization came too late.

The arrow struck him on the shoulder blade, cleanly splitting through flesh to hit the bone beneath.

Neji closed his eyes, crumpling a little in the snow.

He gripped the cold, frozen whiteness, hoping the intense cold would eliminate the pain spilling from his injury.

Silently, Neji cursed himself for not being more observant.

Behind him, he vaguely heard a strangled gargle and a thud as a lifeless body hit the snow.

Surely TenTen was dead, and now they were going to finish him off.

The mission would never be completed, and Ino and Shizune could possibly freeze to death.

_I have failed_, Neji thought tiredly.

The footsteps drew closer until they were directly behind him.

Someone collided into him; cold fingers touched his neck.

"Stay still. I'll pull it out," muttered a familiar female voice.

Neji blinked a few times before he understood.

"What happened?" he managed to ask.

TenTen shook her head, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"I was fighting the two archers up on the ledge and killed one, when the remaining shinobi you had told the last archer to shoot you. I tried to alter the course of the arrow, but he had already shot before I could reach him."

Neji pieced together the rest of the information easily.

"You killed the one I paralyzed, then?" he inquired.

TenTen nodded, sliding a slim silver knife from her belt.

"Don't move," she instructed. "I'm going to cut your shirt away so I can have a better view of the wound."

Neji nodded and winced; even the slightest movement tugged at the arrow in his shoulder.

He heard TenTen swiftly cut away the thread of his shirt.

The chill of the mountain bit into his skin, no longer hindered by cloth.

TenTen sighed, lowly.

"Did this hit _bone_?" she queried, disbelieving.

"Yes," Neji said, gritting his teeth. "Pull it out, already."

TenTen was silent as she steadily wrapped her fingers around the shaft of the arrow, holding the closest piece to the head.

She gave no warning as she began to slowly, surely pull the arrow from Neji's body.

He clenched his jaw, trying not to let out the cry of agony he wished to release.

TenTen must have sensed this, since she hurried the process more, pulling the arrow at a faster speed.

The arrow came out with a sickly suction sound.

TenTen winced as she threw the weapon into the snow.

She examined Neji's wound, dabbing at the blood that surrounded it.

"I can treat it," she finally stated.

"Later," Neji replied gruffly, hiding his flinch as he stood to his feet.

TenTen stared up at him, incredulous.

"If you leave it too long—!"

"I'll be fine," Neji interrupted, shrugging on an extra shirt from his pack.

His effort cost him some of his composure; his face twisted in obvious pain.

TenTen watched him, finally shaking her head.

"At least let me pack some snow on it," she muttered, cupping a handful of snow and rubbed it in Neji's wound.

"Thank you," Neji said grudgingly when she was finished.

"As soon as we make camp I'll need to treat your wound before you get an infection." TenTen paused and then added as an afterthought, "If you don't get an infection before then."

"You're over-exaggerating," told Neji, ignoring the sting of the ice as it seeped through his injury.

TenTen raised her eyebrows but didn't reply.

She cast a look around her, dismay in her brown eyes.

"We'll have to dispose of the bodies before we bring Lady Ino and Shizune through here."

Neji surveyed the pass.

Blood dirtied the snow. The severed hand was abnormally pale with the sword in its still-clenched hand. Bodies were lumps against the snow hills.

"Go get Ino and Shizune," TenTen ordered, starting towards the rock face where she'd pushed the archers bodies. "I'll take care of clean-up."

Neji wasn't in any sort of mood to disagree, so he went without argument.

The walk to the crevice was more of a struggle this time, which Neji naturally attributed to the injury-induced fatigue.

"Lady Ino? Shizune? The fight is over; you may come out," Neji called at the crevice opening, leaning on his good shoulder against the craggy mountain exterior.

Shizune and Ino emerged carefully, but when they saw Neji, their faces dropped all cautiousness and diverted to terrified worry.

"Is everything all right?"

Neji nodded, finding it difficult to form words at that exact moment.

The three hiked back up the slope, seeing TenTen standing with hands on her hips, waiting for them.

Neji cast a curious glance at the ground.

She had done a good enough job with the little time she had had. Neji could barely detect the traces of blood on the snow, even with his impeccable eyesight.

Silently, TenTen retained the lead to their journey again, moving at a quicker pace than before.

Ino and Shizune attempted to keep up, deciding to file their complaints for later when the air wasn't so tense with apprehension.

Neji was grateful for the lack of their ceaseless chatter. It helped him to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

—

They walked another mile in the snow before the mountain pass ended and faded into the shelter of dark, chilly fir trees.

TenTen decided on a small campsite close to the pass.

It had been a trying day, and she didn't wish to torment Neji any longer than he had to be.

Ino and Shizune went to the small stream TenTen had pointed out to them, leaving her alone with Neji.

"How bad is it?" Neji asked after TenTen had stripped away the remainder of his shirt.

TenTen made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat.

"It was a good shot," she finally commented.

Neji snorted, amused.

"I meant my wound, actually," he said.

TenTen smiled wryly.

"It's a clean cut. It's a good thing the arrow hit your scapula and not your spinal cord. But the impact might have cracked the bone a little."

TenTen dabbed the injury with ice she'd wrapped in cloth, cleaning it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked absently.

"Not so much when I don't move," Neji muttered bitterly.

TenTen smirked.

"You should probably rest then."

She removed a senbon from her pack, using it as a makeshift needle as she tied thread around one end.

"It'll pinch some," she warned, pricking Neji's skin as she began to sew his split tissue back together.

"I can take it," Neji replied surely, hiding his wince as the thread tugged and pulled.

It took TenTen only half an hour to finish treating his wound, and by that time Ino and Shizune had returned.

Neji hastily pulled on his shirt, letting out a gasp as the fresh sutures protested.

TenTen shook her head.

"Here," she muttered, helping him put on his shirt. "I don't need you tearing them already. Now sit down and don't do anything stupid, like pull your stitches out. I'll build the fire."

Neji did as he was told, though he wasn't particularly happy about it.

He watched as TenTen sparked a fire with flint, encasing stones as a barrier around it. She set up a small, rough structure of fir branches as a shelter for their charge and her nursemaid.

Finally, she unwrapped the iced fish, setting them on a spit she'd fashioned from a fallen tree limb.

Neji observed her with keen eyes, recalling what the gray-clad shinobi had said about her during their battle.

"They attacked because of you," Neji finally murmured, his voice quiet so Ino and Shizune wouldn't take notice.

TenTen looked up from the fish, smoke drifting in front of her face.

"I know," she replied shortly, brown eyes flicking back to their food. She rotated the spit, thoughtful.

"Did you know they were following us?"

TenTen shook her head.

"No. I wasn't aware of them until we entered the pass. If I had noticed them before, I would have taken care of them beforehand."

"The two I fought said that their master required your life. What did you do?"

TenTen limply shook her head.

"Those shinobi were hired to kill me for a death I carried out a few weeks ago on another mission. I killed a politician for a daimyo, and obviously someone wishes to retaliate and target me."

Neji blinked, focusing on her hands as she slowly turned the skewer.

"If they're that persistent, they'll send others after you," Neji concluded.

TenTen shrugged.

"The way I see it, I'm going to die soon anyway. It's just a matter of who gets the job done."

She stood and removed the skewer from the fire's reaches, satisfied that the fish were cooked.

"Dinner time," she announced.

—

Neji was extremely tired when twilight began to leave the barest of touches on the sky.

He was positive his exhausted state was owed not only to his injury, but his lack of sleep for nearly three days.

TenTen smirked at his drooping eyelids.

"I'll take the watch tonight," she said, banking the fire.

Neji opened his mouth to say he was perfectly capable, but TenTen dismissed it.

"You need the rest more than I do," she uttered, settling across the camp from him at the base of a tree, drawing her knees to her chest.

Neji did not attempt to dissuade her; not two minutes after TenTen had spoken his eyes were closed.

TenTen crossed her arms across her chest, studying the Jade shinobi.

Despite what she'd told him, there was another reason she had taken the watch for the night.

She did not want to supply her counterpart with more information of her dreams and her sleep-talking.

He was far too intrigued already, and hearing more of her subconscious utterances would only make matters worse.

_It's better this way_, TenTen assured herself. _Keeping him at a distance is best for us both._

TenTen sighed, wishing she could sound more convincing to herself.

* * *

_Please review._


	10. Predicament

_Hey, guys. :D_

_So, classes for college start tomorrow, and I just barely managed to get this up tonight. Please understand the sporadic updating. :)_

eternalsmiles: _Always! :D Thanks._

DarkAngel2098: _You will be pleased. :) I managed to write one of the dreams this chapter._

hyperloon: _Haha, that's an interesting interpretation._

AnimePrincessAkina: _Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Liked the song, by the way. :) It was a nice one for last chapter._

DarkAlphaSwagga361: _Thanks! :D What I have in mind is not a lemon. . . but it's close. ;D_

Sasutenfan: _Thank you! I'll update them whenever I receive more inspiration._

Nokito-chan: _Haha, you're just feeding my ego. ;) Writing stories where they go on missions and fall in love are used a lot in FanFiction, and it IS really hard to swing the whole storyline and not just the romance part. Sometimes you just have to focus it on more of the mission, so you don't get sidetracked on the romance part. Good, I'm glad you could feel it! I was worried a little about that part where he gets shot. . . Wondering if I had portrayed it alright. :D Don't worry! I did a dream for this chapter, so you can dissect away. :) Thanks as always for your awesome reviews! They make me smile. :)_

Drea1284: _Gracias, senorita._

Blade Redwind: _Sure thing! Thanks for reviewing! :D_

audaciousxXxbooks: _I'll take that as a compliment. ;)_

ferbfletcherlover: _That's okay. This will always be here. :) Good luck with your exams!_

RemaSofiRuin: _Thanks very much!_

Ashirah: _That is the exact picture I had in my head when I wrote it. I love House of Flying Daggers. . . Great foreign film. I'll just take your word for it on WaP, 'cause I honestly don't know what I've done. Ah, that's okay. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns this. Which means I, clearly, do not.

* * *

- _Predicament_ -

"We found him outside your home."

TenTen swallowed, keeping her eyes level with the ground.

A door behind her slid open and closed.

She could hear three sets of feet coming towards her, one set lagging behind the others.

They stopped just short of her peripheral vision; she was unable to see the intruder.

Ahead, Tsunade cocked her head in interest.

"I do believe the two of you are acquainted, are you not?"

TenTen chose not to answer, feeling beads of sweat break out across her forehead.

"Stand, TenTen of the Ivory House."

TenTen bit the inside of her cheek. The blood swam in her mouth. She winced.

"Come here."

Slowly, TenTen walked to Tsunade's side, wondering with every step what her punishment would be.

"Now, TenTen, doesn't he look familiar?" prompted Tsunade, gesturing for TenTen to raise her head.

Reluctantly, TenTen obeyed.

Just as she had suspected, it was Neji.

He was bound by the wrists and feet and had been forced onto his knees, his head being held down by the two shinobi that flanked him.

"Release him," Tsunade commanded.

Grudgingly, the two shinobi removed their hands from Neji, though they shuffled unconsciously closer in case he posed a threat.

"Look at me, Jade shinobi," addressed Tsunade, amber eyes dead as a cold fire.

TenTen felt her heart jump in panic as Neji obliged Tsunade and lifted his head.

Someone had given him a black eye; it was a mottled purplish blue and swollen.

Neji met Tsunade's eyes first, but he merely glanced at her before focusing on TenTen.

She flinched under the weight of his stare.

"Now, TenTen, would you remind me of what we do to intruders of the Jade House?"

TenTen felt her eyes sting, even as she thought of the sentence.

"Never mind, I remember," Tsunade said loftily.

She gestured to one of Neji's shinobi captors.

Neji seemed unconcerned at this point, fiercely staring at TenTen from across the room.

His lips moved.

_TenTen._

TenTen clenched her fists, wishing she could hide from those eyes that saw everything.

"My apologies to you, Neji Hyuga of the Jade House, but your life has no value in this court."

TenTen's veins vibrated beneath her skin as one of Neji's captors removed his ninjato from its sheath.

She didn't look; she did not want to see the brutality of it.

But she could still hear.

The clean cut of blade against skin, cartilage, and bone. The thud as Neji's head hit the tatami mat, followed by a deeper thump made by his body.

"Clean it up," Tsunade instructed TenTen, her tone clipped and full of authority.

TenTen stumbled across the mat, hesitating as her bare feet felt the warm wetness of his blood.

The roil in her stomach heightened as she reached blindly for his severed head.

Her fingers flowed through his long dark hair and traced his high, sculpted cheekbones.

TenTen chanced a glance.

She shrieked and dropped his head to cover the scream that emitted from her mouth.

His eyes were still open.

—

TenTen jumped as she woke, her body on edge.

It was just past dawn. The sky looked promising for clear weather.

"TenTen?" murmured Neji from across the campsite.

TenTen started, surprised.

She looked over to see him awake, and watching her with indecipherable pale eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeming a little unsure of the question.

TenTen nodded quickly, hardly aware of what she was assuring.

Neji didn't seem convinced, but he didn't reply.

"How's your shoulder?" TenTen croaked, flushing at how her voice sounded.

Neji winced at the subject.

"It's painful," he responded honestly.

TenTen stood and stretched, trying to loosen the rigidity that had invaded her limbs.

"Do you want me to fashion you a sling?"

Neji smiled grimly.

"I can manage," he said.

TenTen shrugged.

"If you're sure," she muttered, pushing for indifference.

There was a pause as TenTen climbed up a tree and stole a nest of eggs for breakfast.

"What time did you fall asleep on your watch?" Neji inquired as she cooked them over the small fire.

TenTen blushed again, grateful her back was facing him so he couldn't see.

"I'm not sure, but it won't happen again. The battle probably just took more out of me than I thought."

Neji was quiet for a moment, before he said, "We can't afford mistakes anymore. Yesterday proved that there are enemies out there we will have to contend with. We must be more aware than before so we do not have a repeat of yesterday's events."

TenTen knew he was right and was just stating fact, but something inside seized her mouth, forcing her to retort viciously, "I'm not a child. You don't have to scold me."

Neji stared at her, staying silent as he thought.

He remained like that as TenTen finished packing up their campsite and eventually roused Ino and Shizune.

"We're going," TenTen announced after everyone had their breakfast. "We're very near the end of this journey."

Instead of complaining, Ino and Shizune quickly finished gathering their things and set off after TenTen, with Neji following behind, wariness in every step.

—

"You're having dreams about me."

TenTen chewed on her bottom lip, staring at the ground. It had not been a question.

Night had fallen several hours ago, and they had settled and made camp once more in a patch of woods just off the beaten farmer's path that had been taken up again at the edge of the ferns.

Ino and Shizune were occupying themselves several feet away, oblivious to any conversation TenTen and Neji were having.

"What are they of?" Neji queried when she didn't answer for a long while.

"They're just dreams," TenTen shrugged off.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe. Or maybe they're something else."

TenTen bestowed a blistering glare upon him.

"What are you implying?" she sharply inquired.

"Nothing," Neji replied, but his eyes told otherwise.

TenTen looked away, bitter and angry with herself.

She dug aimlessly at the ground with the end of a stick, brooding.

Finally, she said under her breath, "I'm still planning on killing you."

Neji just barely hid his smirk.

"I'm still planning on letting you," he replied solicitously.

TenTen snapped the stick in her hands and cast the remains on the ground, turning penetrating eyes on him.

Neji met her gaze squarely, assertive.

"I'm not scared of you," he murmured.

TenTen raised an eyebrow in a slight challenge.

"You should be," she answered.

Neji smirked.

"If my life wasn't yours to freely take, I would prove you wrong," Neji informed.

TenTen scoffed.

"Like you could. I doubt you're aware of this, but I'm the best marksman in the Ivory House. I don't miss."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"What does hitting a target have to do with anything? It's a matter of how many kills you make, not how many puncture wounds."

TenTen's eyes flashed. Neji noted the quirk at the edge of her mouth that said she was amused.

"At least I don't poke people to death," she retorted.

"I don't poke people to death. Paralyzation is a very complex technique. You couldn't learn it if you tried."

"I bet I could."

"I bet you couldn't."

TenTen demanded, indignant, "Why not?"

Neji's smile grew a little broader.

"You need an endless supply of patience, which you clearly lack."

"I must have patience if I've dealt with you for this long," TenTen impishly said.

Neji analyzed her brown eyes, seeing himself mirrored in her black pupils.

A breeze whispered through the trees, stirring TenTen's bangs.

A few strands of Neji's hair blew forward and tickled TenTen's cheek.

She absently brushed it away, her expression soft as she moved it away.

Neji's fingers twitched, seized by the sudden desire to touch her face.

He immediately moved away, turning his face from hers.

"You screamed the other night. When you had your dream," he quietly murmured.

TenTen gazed at the fire, debating.

"It was about you," she finally ceded. "They've all been about you lately."

Neji considered this for a few seconds.

"What do they involve?" he ultimately queried.

"Last night they killed you and made me watch."

Neji smiled drily.

"That's a little ironic, since you're planning on killing me yourself."

TenTen blinked.

This was not about teasing anymore. This was sincere.

She swallowed, unable to sort out her feelings.

Neji sent her a reassuring glance.

"Don't worry, Ivory shinobi. You still have a week left before you take my life."

He had meant it as a lighthearted encouragement, but his words only made TenTen's heart sink a little deeper.

* * *

_Review, darlings. :)_


	11. Influence

_I think college has affected my ability to write._

_'Cause seriously, this chapter sucks. And I hate it. XD In fact, it makes me want to beat my head against the wall. But I obviously can't do that, 'cause I'm pretty sure my roommate would freak out if I got blood on the carpet._

_Sigh. Anyway._

_Hi, guys. :) I've missed you! I hope you've missed me too. . . Probably not, though, right? That's what I thought. ;D_

eternalsmiles: _Always. ;D_

Sasutenfan: _I will try. :)_

1m-pr1n7: _Thank you!_

Nokito-chan: _I totally wasn't even on the Rhicter Scale of Sannin when I wrote that, but if it came out, SCORE! :D Well, it was significant that he was there, obviously. :) I'm glad you brought up the emotion of her being trapped, because there's more of that in this chapter. They're both bound irrevocably to their respective shinobi houses, and only death will be their release from that. No, I know exactly what you mean. I am trying to paint him how I would imagine he would be past his frigid, focused, serious state. And that does coalesce towards charm in its most humble form. :) I tried some Neji POV this chapter, but I don't think it turned out real well. XD Fail. Thank you! Two weeks and I've survived! The odds are looking good. ;D_

Mysterious Bluerose: _I wouldn't pelt you with anything! :D I'm just happy to see you've returned, dear reviewer. :) Aw, thank you! Personally, I think I still stink at writing fight scenes. . . but thanks for the kind words! Princess Mononoke was EPIC! I wrote a drabble for it I loved it so much. :D I actually AM an English major. So, I'm pretty much embracing it. ;D Allow me to be cruel: Truthfully, a five year old who wrote a ten page essay consisting mostly of 'and' and 'the' in crayon could give Stephenie Meyer a run for her money. Just saying. ;)_

RUNOS SISTER: _Thank you! I like it a lot too!_

Drea1284: _Why yes, yes she does. :)_

DarkAngel2098: _Thanks as always for the review. :)_

audaciousxXxbooks: _AW! Thank you so much! :D_

ferbfletcherlover: _Just to play the Devil's Advocate, do you really think he wouldn't fight back if she tried to take his life? Just wondering. . ._

Helga4ever: _You are definitely a 90s kid by your penname. :D Epic. My favorite show was the Rugrats. Reptarlove. :D And slow and sweet is always better!_

Spikeit151: _Haha. Nothing is as great as chocolate. :) Except maybe banana pudding. :)_

RozenMaiden14: _Glad to know my name speaks for itself. ;D Thanks._

Note to all reviewers and readers: _Just so you guys know, I really really really tremendously appreciate all the love you've shown this fic. When I first posted this I was pretty much convinced that it'd be another unfinished project of mine. However, since you guys are so awesome, it quickly turned into one of my favorite stories I've ever written. I truly enjoy writing for you guys and reading your reviews and thoughts. You have no idea how much you contribute to the progress of all of my stories with what you say in your reviews, so much so that I usually go back to your reviews as I'm writing. You guys help me work through the plot and you don't even know it! So, thanks. Really, thank you for being such awesome thoughtful people and reading my stories. You guys make me smile. :) - KNO_

**Disclaimer:** Random Guy spotting? No way. XD

* * *

- _Influence_ -

"Are we there yet?"

Neji sighed.

The first time it had been amusing, but now the repeated question could only be classified as annoying.

Neji glanced over at his blonde charge, who wore the expression of extreme weariness. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't blame her for her discomfort; she was unused to traveling in such conditions. But clearly, as they were still walking in cultivated countryside, they had certainly not reached their destination.

At least he was trying to be understanding of the girl's strain. For the last hour, TenTen had perpetually worn a countenance that could only be described as seriously contemplating homicide of the worst kind.

"Let's take a break," Neji suggested, swinging his pack off his shoulder and sitting down on the road.

Ino and Shizune gladly obliged, sighing and lamenting over their poor feet.

TenTen cast her pack to the ground, rifling through it before producing four strips of jerky she'd saved from their last meal.

Neji watched her pass the strips out, staring at her eyes when she reached him.

She carefully avoided meeting his gaze, as she had done for the past few days since their conversation about his impending death.

Neji wasn't sure what she was thinking, other than to distance herself as much as possible from him. And not knowing what she was thinking or feeling was increasingly becoming irritable to him.

TenTen sat down a little away from the three, eating her jerky in subdued silence.

"Hawk?" began Ino.

Neji frowned and tore his gaze away from TenTen, focusing on the blonde.

"When we reach the town where my father is staying, how will we proceed?"

"Sparrow and I will escort you to the residence where your father is staying, and from there we will complete the mission we were given."

"Will you two stay with me until then?"

"No. It would be inappropriate for us to stay in the same place of our employer. We will stay somewhere in the city until we are able to complete our mission."

Ino nodded, tracing a particularly ugly-looking blister on the side of her heel.

"Don't worry, Ino-sama. I'm sure Sparrow and Hawk know what they're doing," Shizune assured.

The two nibbled on their jerky, leaving Neji to go back to wondering about TenTen's behavior. If he could just speak with her alone. . .

"Look," TenTen flatly murmured, her eyes trained on a moving object headed their way.

Neji focused on it before announcing, "It's a cart. Like the ones the farmers use to transport their produce into towns to sell."

Neji glanced at TenTen. She ignored him but stood, walking forward to meet the cart.

The person who drove it conversed with her for several minutes before allowing her to mount into the driver's seat beside him.

The ox that pulled the cart was slow but sure in its steps, reaching the three others in a matter of minutes.

TenTen stepped down from the seat and shot her companions a quick look.

"Master Koji has agreed to lend us a ride into the first town, as long as we help him unload his vegetables at the market," she shortly informed, brushing the dust off her pack as she went around to the back of the cart.

Ino and Shizune gleefully stood, dismissing the pain in their feet as they mounted the wide bench of the driver's seat.

They easily introduced themselves to Koji the farmer, already beginning to chatter as they had at the start of the journey.

Neji moved to the back of the cart and climbed in, careful not to crush the lettuce under his feet.

TenTen was already settled in the back, nestled against a large portion of radishes.

Her eyes were closed; her expression warning that she would not be speaking to him. Again.

Neji cautiously sat down, rearranging some of the vegetables to provide himself a space.

Neji occupied himself with the scenery for a while, but after an hour or two, he grew tired enough to fall asleep.

He didn't wake until dawn the next morning.

Slightly disoriented, Neji looked around.

The three occupying the driver's seat in front were in various states of sleeping, though the farmer was surely awake as the ox plodded on.

The town was in sight, possibly a few more miles down the road.

Neji looked over at TenTen's sleeping figure.

She was curled up at the far end of the cart, her knees drawn into her chest, her arms arranged protectively around her chest.

Her face was smooth and passive in the dim dawn lighting, peace emanating from her being.

Neji couldn't stop staring.

It was ironic, almost, that this girl—_woman_, Neji's mind corrected—was a killer, and a good one at that. Neji knew for a fact that hidden in one of her hair buns was a poisoned needle, just waiting to find its mark in someone's bloodstream.

Beautiful, but certainly deadly.

Neji swallowed, trying to dismiss the spasm of emotion he felt.

_This is no time to get attached_, he sharply instructed himself. _Remember, she's killing you in a matter of days. She said so herself._

Neji leaned his head against the side of the cart, unable to define what he felt.

—

It was late morning when they reached the town, a small community that boasted "the best farmer's market in central Japan".

While Neji helped Koji unload his produce for the day, TenTen took Ino and Shizune to a small inn to pay for a room where they could stay for the night.

"Sparrow?" Ino asked as TenTen waited for the innkeeper to check room availability.

"Yes?" TenTen replied tiredly.

"Why are you angry with Hawk?"

TenTen frowned, attempting to disguise her displeasure at being read so easily.

She turned her brown eyes to Ino's blue ones, silently wondering if she should lie.

Truthfully, she did not feel up to it. Lying was trivial now, so late in this particular game.

"I'm not angry with Hawk," TenTen said softly, flinching. "There's just something I have to do when our mission is finished."

Ino's eyes narrowed, studying TenTen's expression.

Shortly after analyzing, Ino's blue eyes widened, her face paling.

TenTen turned back to the innkeeper who had just returned, ignoring the younger girl's searching stare.

—

"Master Koji, how far is it to the main town in the Kanto region?"

Koji grunted as he hefted an armful of turnips out of the cart and onto a table he'd constructed for display.

"Not too far," the older farmer panted, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Several days' journey on foot. I would take you all in my cart, but I've got to get back to my farm and begin sowing for the harvest."

Neji nodded understandably.

"It's no trouble. We've walked a long way on foot already. A few more days won't kill us."

The old man smiled good-naturedly.

"I remember what it felt like to be young and healthy. Such stamina."

Koji shook his head, slightly nostalgic.

"It must be nice to be surrounded by such pretty young women," Koji continued, eyeing Neji.

Neji managed to smile, though he didn't mean it.

"It's not like that, Master Koji. I'm merely an escort."

Koji smiled knowingly.

"Perhaps to the blonde and the older woman, but the brunette? I saw you; you couldn't stop staring."

Neji shook his head to dismiss the old man's words, but Koji clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't fight it, young man. Whatever is meant to be will always come to pass."

Neji didn't try to explain how complicated it actually was. There was no point.

TenTen, Ino, and Shizune returned within the hour, successful in having secured them sleeping quarters for the night.

The four said their goodbyes to Koji, wishing him luck on his selling in the market. Before they left, Neji could have sworn the old farmer winked at him. But Neji dismissed it, claiming it as a trick of the light.

—

"Go away, Neji," TenTen said.

Her voice was muffled through the closed door; Neji tried the handle. It was locked.

"Open the door so I won't have to say all the things I must in the hallway," he ordered, sighing.

In her room, TenTen deliberated.

She knew she was probably acting childish, but she did not see any other way to preserve her duty. And duty was everything to a shinobi.

TenTen rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers, trying to quell the headache she'd gotten hours before. The stress was getting to her.

In an act of weakness, she got up from her bed and unlocked the door, sliding it open for him.

Neji entered, sliding the door shut behind him.

He stared at her, his pale eyes disgruntled.

"Why the silent treatment?" he confronted openly.

TenTen shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"You know why," she responded shortly.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dead yet, TenTen."

TenTen smiled bitterly.

"You will be. Soon. Tell me, do you want to go quietly or by force?"

Neji knew he should be offended, but the only emotion he felt was empathy for her. He could decipher the hurt in her voice, in her movements.

This was killing her inside.

If he knew he could get away with it and if she would have let him, Neji would have comforted her.

Instead, he decided to play her game.

"Just poison me in my sleep. It'll be faster with no one the wiser," he drily responded.

TenTen smirked resentfully.

"Funny. I somehow expected you to fight me."

"I told you before. I don't have the right to fight for my life. I forfeited it when I killed your friend."

TenTen was silent for a moment before murmuring, "He would have liked you. Lee."

Neji considered this, recalling the man whose life he had taken by accident.

"I'm sure I would have liked him too, if the circumstances were different."

TenTen shook her head, a look of disgust on her face.

"You know why I'm distancing myself from you," she said a few moments later.

"I guess," Neji replied, noncommittal. "I wish you wouldn't."

TenTen sighed, exasperated.

"Why? It would benefit both of us, in the end. No attachments."

"But we do have attachments," Neji argued quietly.

TenTen looked at him; his eyes flashed.

"Stop," TenTen warned quickly, her expression foreboding.

Neji held his hands aloft, a gesture to indicate his innocence.

"I haven't done anything," Neji protested.

"Not yet," TenTen muttered.

Neji worked to keep the smile from his lips.

"You're the risk-taker," Neji accused lightly. "What's stopping you?"

TenTen flushed angrily.

"My vows! Have you forgotten those, idiot? The ones where you were sworn to not fraternize with an enemy? I certainly haven't forgotten mine!" she spat.

"I haven't forgotten," Neji claimed, clenching his jaw.

"Then stop trying to influence me."

Brown irises stared at him, unguarded.

Neji was hardly given time to read her emotions before she broke their gaze, saying in a soft voice, "Let's just finish the mission, Neji."

Neji frowned, but nodded to appease her.

"No more ignoring me, though," Neji cautioned.

TenTen treated him to a faint smile.

"I couldn't if I tried."

* * *

_Gah._

_That was awful._

_Review, please. XD_


	12. Decision

_I have mixed feelings about this chapter._

_I was hoping it would turn out better, but the way it wrote itself wasn't exactly what I had in mind. . . but I don't really know what else I could do to fix it, so here it is._

_I bet you weren't expecting this quick of an update either, hm? Yeah, weekends are my best bet in getting some writing done. :)_

_Sorry for the shortness, as usual. The next one might be a bit longer._

Drea1284: _Thank you. :)_

Mysterious Bluerose: _That first sentence made me lol. ;D Remember Me I haven't seen yet. The plot was spoiled for me, and I was just kind of like, Eh, no thanks. ;) Uh, I'm not the partying type anyway. :D_

AnimePrincessAkina: _Haha! Thanks! :D_

DarkAnonymous324: _I will certainly try. :)_

RozenMaiden14: _Hahaha. This one's short too, so sorry in advance!_

Helga4ever: _Hahaha, I know how you feel. It's kind of awkward for a second party if you're just sitting there laughing at your computer screen. I know; I speak from experience. XD_

DarkAngel2098: _Thanks for the review. :)_

Spikeit151: _Ha, thanks. :D_

Nokito-chan: _Oh, no. Stephenie Meyer's favorite word is chagrin. She uses it practically every freaking chapter. XD Gah. Haha, I thought that would make you think, but I'm not giving anything away just yet. :) Not pig-headed, per se, just . . . cautious. Scared, even. That's very good insight you got, with TenTen attempting to make Neji mad so she can justify her plan on killing him. Spot on. I had to be VERY careful with my choice of words last chapter. That particular section near the end (where Neji asks TenTen what's stopping her/TenTen telling him to stop influencing her) was my attempt to illustrate the strong attraction between the two of them. I don't know how it played out, because of the word choice. But if I had used the certain words I wanted to, I'm afraid it would have come off too strong, too soon. XD I had hoped you guys could pick up on that. At the same time, their relationship is not only the most mature, but the most understated. With characters like Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, what they feel is so telling, all the time through their actions and their words. Neji and TenTen aren't like that, because in the universe, they aren't regularly featured as main to the plot. That's why I like their pairing so much; there's room to be flexible. Yeah, it was probably the transitioning. That might have been my problem with this chapter too. XD I jumped quickly into the town last chapter because I myself was getting frustrated with their surroundings; too many trees for so long! So, that also might have been why it seemed a little disjointed from previous chapters. Thanks for the review, as always. :)_

hyperloon: _Thank you! :)_

the dishy fishy: _Haha, interesting song! :D And Lee and TenTen were friends. A few times in the fic she refers to him as her brother, though they weren't blood related. They were from the same shinobi house, and that was how they came to be friends._

AnimeFreak218: _Okay! :D_

rabbitlover21: _Thank you! That's a really high compliment. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kisame? Really? Where's the Naruto killing Sasuke arc, Kishie? Come on, now.

**P.S:** If you need some listenage to this chapter, I highly suggest "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

- _Decision_ -

"She's planning on killing you, isn't she?"

Neji blinked and glanced at Ino from the corner of his eye, faintly surprised.

"Who?" Neji eventually returned.

Ino stared at him, blue eyes uncharacteristically harsh.

"Sparrow. She's going to kill you, isn't she?"

Neji swallowed and vaguely shot a look at TenTen, who was walking a few ahead with Shizune.

Had she really been stupid enough to bring the girl into this?

Neji imperceptibly shook his head.

No. She wasn't that stupid or loose-tongued.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Lady Ino," Neji replied.

Ino pursed her lips, as if she were unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

"We might be enemies, but we don't kill each other unless we have a particular reason," Neji justified casually, his eyes not leaving TenTen.

Ino still seemed skeptical.

"Did Sparrow say anything that might have indicated she was planning to kill me?"

Ino frowned, doubt settling on her lips.

"No," she released slowly. "She just seemed like there was something that was going to happen between you two after the mission was over."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry over it, Lady Ino. There was probably just a misunderstanding between you and Sparrow."

Ino nodded, still frowning. She seemingly put it out of her mind, however, because she was seen chattering away with Shizune not ten minutes later, gushing about the luxury of beds.

TenTen fell back and sidled next to Neji, casting him a glance.

"What did Ino-sama want?"

Neji smirked.

"Nothing."

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him, but decided not to ask.

—

Kamakura was arguably the biggest city in Japan currently.(1)

It was a center of power and culture, with many residents and business owners.

The crowdedness made TenTen feel claustrophobic.

TenTen watched the golden sun slowly disappear behind the crests of the buildings and the tree line, strangely wistful.

They had arrived in Kamakura a few hours prior, and after settling Ino and Shizune into the house of officials where her father was staying, TenTen and Neji had wandered back into town and paid for two rooms at an inn.

TenTen crossed her legs, studying the fading of the burned orange sky.

Behind her, she detected almost silent footsteps.

TenTen did not turn; she knew it was him.

Neji sat down lithely beside her, eyes trained on the same horizon.

"I'm going to miss seeing that," he murmured softly, barely audible.

TenTen blinked but didn't respond.

Neji studied her out of the corner of his eye.

She was noticeably tired, with dark circles under her eyes.

Since they hadn't been sleeping in proximity to each other the past few days, Neji hadn't heard if she had had nightmares. He assumed she hadn't. She probably hadn't been sleeping at all.

"You look tired," he commented.

TenTen remained impassive.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately. The conclusions of missions always wear me out. They're more stressful."

The world was ebbing into darkness. Kamakura was winding down in its activity.

Night, the time when secrets emerged.

"What's stressing you out? You've killed plenty of men before."

"None that I've had a bond to," TenTen answered in a quiet voice.

Neji quickly stifled the constricting in his chest. He didn't want to be expectant. Not with this.

Still, the words exited his mouth anyway.

"You don't have to kill me, TenTen."

TenTen pressed her lips together, a peculiar expression crossing her face.

Suddenly, she looked at him and reached out, brushing her fingers against the faint scar where she had intended to kill him nearly a week before.

Neji felt a shiver extend down his spine.

His resolve shook.

It was shattered further when TenTen leaned forward and kissed his neck.

Her lips were cool against his skin and brief enough to barely classify as endearing.

It felt like an apology.

Wordlessly, TenTen stood, disappearing off the roof of the inn and going inside.

Neji stayed longer, attempting to sort out what had just happened.

—

A sense of peace filtered through TenTen as she saw Neji enter.

He was walking towards her with a clearly defined purpose, intent in his pale eyes.

TenTen smiled.

He crouched down in front of her, brought his lips to her mouth.

Warmth flooded her veins and face as she drew him closer, leaving no room for separation.

He mouthed words against her cheek.

_I love you._

TenTen moved away from him for a second, uneasy.

Neji was no longer there.

Lee was watching from the doorway, confusion in his dark eyes.

"Brother?" TenTen called.

Lee shook his head and turned, walking away.

TenTen stood to follow, running after him.

They barred her at the door.

Her death was quick, but by no means was it painless.

—

TenTen bolted upright, her hand clenching her shirt in a tight grasp.

"It's not real. It's not real," she whispered to herself, feeling her pulse gradually slow.

TenTen glanced out the window to see dawn emerging.

Morning had arrived.

The time for secrets and false hopes was over.

TenTen shook off her tiredness and dressed like someone of her profession.

Her ninjato slid easily into the case on her back. TenTen covered the evidence of it with her cloak, being careful to pull the hood low.

Neji was planning to meet her at the officials' house; two defined shinobi together was just too conspicuous.

Kamakura was slowly awakening when TenTen left the inn.

She kept to the shadows to avoid suspicion.

The officials' house where Daimyo Inoichi, Ino, and Shizune were staying was a large structure at the south of Kamakura. It was exceedingly busy during the day, functioning as both quarters for high-ranking officials and a meeting place for said officials.

TenTen slipped close to the building, crouching down to pass herself off as a beggar.

She studied the entrance for a moment before turning her attention to the back entrance.

It was secluded, usually meant for prostitutes and other shady activity.

She could get through with ease if the door was unbarred.

TenTen stood, casually wandering down to the door.

She tried the handle, and the door slid a few feet.

Swiftly, she slipped inside.

_Now, where is Neji?_

They hadn't agreed to meet anywhere particular; she would just have to avoid suspicion until she found him.

Neji didn't make her wait long.

A hand reached out to intercept her, pulling her roughly into a hallway.

TenTen reacted on edge, shoving her forearm into her assaulter's windpipe.

Neji stared down at her, amused. He raised an eyebrow.

TenTen withdrew her arm, turning away from him.

"I met with Daimyo Inoichi this morning," Neji informed. "The samurai is here, but his daimyo won't arrive until tomorrow. Ino's father wants us to wait and eliminate them together so he can avoid suspicion."

TenTen nodded in understanding.

Two birds, one stone. It was a common philosophy among men with a political mindset.

"We should scout the area and orient ourselves," TenTen suggested, lowering her hood.

Neji assented and they both parted ways, setting out to explore.

—

"What did you find?"

TenTen ran her foot over the tiles of the roof hours later, thankful for the dark.

"Several niches. Abandoned hallways. Their security isn't that strict, though they hardly need it to be when they have so many samurai running around."

Neji nodded.

Yes, the samurai were always a problem. They were forever lurking about, making sure things were going smoothly for citizens and their employers, the daimyos. Samurai were their worst enemies, and that was something both the Ivory and the Jade Houses could agree on.

TenTen scuffed her shoe against a tile.

"We'll have to be extra careful tomorrow," TenTen murmured.

"Yes," Neji answered.

He watched her in the dim light; the moon was only a sliver and provided little light.

TenTen caught his eye, a question in her eyes.

Neji swallowed and started for the inn, TenTen trailing by his side.

They reached the inn in silence, side-by-side.

"I'll walk you to your room," Neji said.

TenTen did not protest.

When they reached her room, TenTen leaned back against the door, staring up at Neji.

They passed several emotions between their gazes.

Uncertainty. Want. Fear.

Neji inclined his head to her.

They were a breath's length apart when TenTen whispered, "Don't kiss me."

Neji forced himself to hesitate, though it only made him want to kiss her more.

TenTen looked up at him from under her eyelashes, admonition in her brown irises.

She shook her head slightly, stirring her bangs.

Neji felt her sigh.

"We can't," she murmured softly.

Slowly, TenTen edged her door open backwards, holding Neji's lingering gaze.

Before she could change her mind, TenTen shut the door gently, leaving Neji standing alone in the hallway.

Neji cursed himself, clenching his fists.

He turned and went to his room that was situated at the end of the hall.

He locked himself in and collapsed against the closed door, his eyes shut tight.

"What are you doing?" he asked himself.

Neji exhaled deeply.

He couldn't answer his own question.

The image of TenTen's eyes returned to him. The burning sensation he had gotten with that warm, desiring look returned to him.

Neji unbolted the door and strode down the hall, rapping quickly on TenTen's room door.

She opened it a half-second later, a question on her lips.

Neji silenced her before she could speak, his hands encircling her waist.

TenTen gave in, letting his mouth glide over hers.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as she pulled him into her room.

Neji just managed to shut the door before merging completely into her.

* * *

(1) Kamakura was the old capital of Japan during the Kamakura Period (1185-1333). This period marks the power of the Kamakura Shogunate, Minamoto no Yoritomo. Basically, Yoritomo's family was locked in a power struggle with another family of high rank who made their capital in Kyoto. Eventually, Yoritomo was successful in wresting power from the other family and assumed power of the region, making Kamakura his capital. Minamoto's form of government was mainly militaristic, and he was given the title of shogunate by the Emperor. Throughout the years, Kyoto and Kamakura would have many wars over land disputes and power. In 1333, power was perpetually stolen from Kamakura when it was conquered by Nitta Yoshisada.

_Review._

_XD_


	13. Broken

_I'm posting this a little early 'cause it's college game day, and I have to clean my dorm room since mine and my roommate's parents are coming to visit. Fun fun. XD_

_This chapter, I'm pretty pleased with. :)_

audaciousxXxbooks: _Yes, yes she is! :)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks!_

Helga4ever: _:D You should have a trust fall. ;)_

rabbitlover21: _Hard to get? Who's doing that? ;D Yes. I don't like to write smut or lemons or whatever you wish to call it. It's just not something I like to endeavor in as a writer. But I work up to it, and try to imply it enough to where the reader won't have to ask questions about what happened._

DarkAngel2098: _Thank you!_

Mirabar: _Thanks much. :)_

ferbfletcherlover: _Well, you'll find out this chapter. ;D_

Drea1284: _Haha. Yay for suspense!_

Nokito-chan: _I think Lee also represented TenTen's neverending tie to her shinobi house and how she can never truly be rid of them. Thanks for the awesome review, as always. :)_

Spikeit151: _Heheheh._

hyperloon: _Aw! Thank you so much!_

the dishy fishy: _Yes, he is. He also represented TenTen's relationship to her shinobi house._

**Disclaimer:** No. Just no. Ownage does not belong to me.

* * *

- _Broken_ -

"There has been a betrayal."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the floor, feeling her heart turn to stone.

One of her comrades—they had made a dire mistake.

"You are aware that Sparrow was sent on a mission several weeks ago to escort a daimyo's daughter and eliminate her betrothed?" posed the cold voice.

Sakura nodded

"Her mission should be complete soon, as she has already reached Kamakura."

Sakura frowned.

"How has she betrayed us, milady?"

Tsunade pressed her lips together, displeased.

"Sparrow has broken our shinobi law. She has fraternized with her partner on the mission—a Jade House shinobi. Naturally, you know what that means."

Sakura felt something bubble in her stomach, something unpleasant.

She slightly raised her head, though she kept her eyes on the floor.

"TenT—Sparrow wouldn't do something like that. She knows the consequences—!"

"Perhaps, but that hasn't stopped her from breaking the rules. I am dispatching you to take care of the matter. Both of them, understand?" interrupted Tsunade.

Sakura bit her tongue to keep herself from refusing.

"We'll be watching, Sakura. If this task is left incomplete, then we will make sure all of you are made examples of what happens to disobedient shinobi. Do you understand?"

Sakura swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Yes, I understand."

—

TenTen shifted in her alcove, getting a clearer line of aim at her target.

It was midday, but inside the officials' house it was cool and airy.

Below on the ground floor, samurai were assembled with several daimyos, conversing and socializing.

Ino and Shizune were expected to arrive momentarily, but none of the attendees downstairs knew that they weren't making an appearance today.

Inoichi had given his daughter and her nursemaid strict instructions to stay in their rooms.

TenTen assumed that he expected it to be bloody.

She silently rolled her eyes.

Just because they were shinobi didn't mean they couldn't make a clean kill.

The only blood that would be spilt today would be Neji's.

TenTen leaned her head back against the stone of the alcove, closing her eyes.

The morning had brought with it regrets, and with regrets came the overwhelming feeling of stupidity.

_I have done a stupid thing_, TenTen had thought that morning, lying next to Neji, enveloped in his strong arms.

Still, despite her guilt, TenTen had enjoyed her night with the Jade shinobi.

Probably a little too much.

TenTen blushed.

"You didn't have nightmares last night," Neji informed her upon her awakening that morning.

His fingers threaded through her unbound hair, drinking in her essence with deciphering pale eyes.

"I probably have you to thank for that," TenTen replied sleepily. "You wore me out."

Neji chuckled lowly, the sound reverberating through TenTen's body.

He rolled onto his back, and TenTen resituated herself on his chest.

"We have a mission to complete today," she told him, trying not to shiver as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Yes," Neji murmured.

TenTen brushed her lips against his jawbone.

She felt him smile.

TenTen shook her head, bringing herself back to the present.

_Focus_, her head warned. _Remember you're on a mission._

TenTen took a deep breath to clear her head and opened her eyes again, studying the activity taking place below.

—

Downstairs in his own hiding place, Neji watched the samurai and daimyo they were expected to kill.

He and TenTen had silently agreed that they wouldn't kill the daimyo and samurai in the open; it would be too easy to be caught that way.

They would follow them until they retired for the night and then eliminate them. With luck, no one would realize their deaths til the following morning.

And by then, the two shinobi would be miles and miles away.

At least, that was what Neji was telling himself.

TenTen had seemed as idyllic as he had when they had left the inn that morning. However, he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about his fate.

He wondered if she would change her mind.

Or if she'd ever decided in the first place.

Neji spared a glance in her direction, where he knew she was tucked away upstairs.

Even with his impeccable eyesight, he couldn't catch a glimpse of her.

_Just as well_, he told himself. _She can take care of herself._

Neji turned his gaze back to the ground floor, keeping a sharp eye on everyone.

—

Kiba accepted the tea his daimyo's servant served him, grateful for the drink. He was parched.

"Kiba-san, are you excited for your marriage?"

Kiba nodded.

"Very much so, Asuma-sama."

Asuma grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Inoichi seemed pleased when I spoke with him upon my arrival. Poor man doesn't even realize I'm inheriting his lands."

Kiba remained impassive.

This was usual procedure among men of power.

He was just a piece to his daimyo; Kiba understood that.

Unlike the other pieces used, Kiba didn't mind being used this time.

He liked Ino Yamanaka and her family, and he certainly wouldn't mind being married to her the rest of his days. If he were honest, he was actually looking forward to it.

He hoped she was as well.

"When do I see Lady Ino?" Kiba inquired.

Asuma shrugged a little, sipping his tea.

"Inoichi didn't say specifically when. Probably in the next few days or so, after we smooth out the creases of the marriage contract."

Kiba nodded, trying not to feel disappointed.

—

"The daimyo went to bed an hour ago," TenTen whispered.

Neji inclined his head.

"The samurai is still wandering around," he contributed. "He's in the common room now, reading."

TenTen met Neji's eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want, I can slip something into a drink and get a servant to take it to him," she offered, pulling out a small vial from her pocket and holding it out for Neji to examine.

Neji ran a thumb over the glass vial, thoughtful.

"Whoever takes him the drink will be accused of poisoning him . . . or they'll interrogate until they tell who spiked it."

TenTen shrugged.

"It hardly matters. They would never find out my name."

"Unless they tracked us."

TenTen pursed her lips, noticing the implied togetherness he'd mentioned.

"Samurai are nothing I can't handle," she told Neji, bristling.

Neji smiled.

"Then you won't mind taking the samurai, then? The daimyo I can execute more easily. He isn't as hypersensitive as samurai are trained to be. Besides, he had wine at dinner."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"You just want the easier kill," she accused with narrowed brown eyes.

"You caught me," Neji ceded, unable to help his smirk.

TenTen stared at him a moment, studying his cheekbones and eyes. His mouth. The mouth she'd spent hours memorizing last night.

A flush crept over her cheeks and she turned away.

"I'll kill the samurai. I'll wait til he goes to bed, though."

Neji nodded and stepped out from the dark hallway where they'd concealed themselves.

"Would you like me to wait for you?" he asked.

TenTen quickly shook her head.

"No. Go back to the inn when you're done. If you hang around someone could notice and realize what's taken place."

Neji nodded again and set off towards the daimyo's quarters, clinging to the shadows of the dark house.

TenTen exhaled and leaned her head against the wall, thankful for the stone that cooled her reddened face.

"What are you doing, TenTen?" she asked herself, her lips brushing the freezing stone walls. "You're playing with fire, and you're going to get burned if you don't watch it."

_You're already burned. Scorched is more like it._

TenTen pressed her fists into her eyes.

—

Breaking in to the samurai's room was fairly easy, since TenTen snuck in before he arrived.

With care, she arranged herself in a high-placed cabinet in the wall. The cabinet was empty, so TenTen highly doubted the samurai would need it tonight.

She didn't know how long she waited for him to arrive, but it was far too long in her opinion. It gave her too much time to think about Neji and what she was going to do.

She still didn't have an answer when her target entered.

Under usual circumstances, TenTen would take the samurai by surprise.

Samurai were trained as well as shinobi in terms of being aware of their surroundings. However, samurai were less likely to suspect infiltration like this, in the dead of night in their own quarters.

TenTen's old sensei had always said that the best way to take a samurai was to take him unawares, because they were trained to react slower.

Judicially. Prudently.

Shinobi were just trained to react. There was no pause to it. No cautiousness they had to be aware of. Fear was not something they tolerated.

However, this was no normal combat situation.

This was a stealth mission and nothing more.

Stealth required secretiveness and keen focus.

Cautious decisions rather than rash ones.

So, TenTen decided to wait for the samurai to get completely comfortable before taking his life.

Death in sleep was more natural anyway.

Finally, the door creaked open.

TenTen stiffened, straining her ear to detect the samurai's steps.

He shuffled around the room for a few minutes. Muffled articles fell to the hardwood floors. TenTen presumed he was undressing for bed.

The samurai let out a tired sigh as he lied down in bed.

The hard thing to detect was when the samurai actually fell asleep.

TenTen waited two hours before deeming it safe enough to emerge.

She crept slowly out of the cabinet, tensely crouched on the edge of the cabinet.

She lithely dropped to the floor, not making a sound.

TenTen analyzed the position of the samurai on his bed.

He was laying asleep face up, his chest bare.

TenTen could see no weapons in proximity.

She stood to full height and soundlessly slid out her vial of poison.

Death by poison was virtually undetectable, if inserted directly into the body's system. No incision was needed if TenTen had a clear opening to his mouth or nose.

TenTen glanced at her target.

He was snoring, his mouth wide open.

Perfect.

With exaggerated care, TenTen uncorked the vial and moved to the bedside.

The poison was highly concentrated. One drop would probably kill the samurai, but she planned to give him the entire bottle, just to be thorough.

TenTen held her breath and aligned the vial with the man's mouth.

She tipped it ever so slightly, and the liquid poured out, straight down the samurai's throat.

A half-second later, the samurai started and sputtered, coughing.

Seeing TenTen, he managed to seize her wrist, though TenTen was hardly bothered by it. He would die soon anyway; nearly half the poison had already slipped down his throat.

The samurai stared at her, bleary-eyed and incredulous.

He looked her over and apparently recognized her garb as shinobi, even with the darkness.

"Why have you done this?" he gasped.

TenTen stared at him, keeping her expression flat.

"It's orders. It's nothing personal against you, samurai."

"Who ordered this of you?" demanded Kiba.

TenTen remained silent.

Kiba shook TenTen's wrist violently.

"How could you?" he choked. "I've done nothing to you!"

The effects of the poison were already taking hold over Kiba's body. He twitched with muscle spasms and growled with internal agony.

"The least you can do is kill me in a befitting fashion!" hissed the samurai.

TenTen stared at him, eyes wide.

His words transported her back to something Neji had said a week or so prior, when they had stayed in the caves.

Without thought, TenTen removed her dagger from her belt with her free hand and stabbed the samurai rapidly in the heart.

The man's grip on her wrist slackened, and then fell away.

He dropped back onto the bed, blood blossoming from the wound in his chest.

TenTen stared, horrified at what she'd done.

Before she lost her mind, TenTen fled.

—

She did not return to the inn.

She did not say goodbye to Neji.

The way she saw it, this was her gift to him.

She did not owe him anything anymore.

The life debt was paid.

TenTen walked all night until she was far from Kamakura.

She checked often to ensure she wasn't being followed.

It was midmorning before she gave herself a break.

She stopped by a small spring and washed her face and her weapons. She ate some leftover bread she'd gotten in Kamakura, satisfying her empty stomach.

She sat and thought, trying to figure out just what she planned to do.

She didn't know how long she rested until she heard that voice.

"TenTen?"

TenTen froze, frowning.

Of course he had followed her. Of course he wouldn't just let it all alone. Of course he would make her choose. Make her kill him.

Even though she didn't want to.

"Go now, while you have the chance," she called out shortly, not even sparing him a glance.

"I'm not going anywhere."

TenTen gritted her teeth and withdrew her ninjato.

"Then the loss of your life is the result of your own stupidity," she responded coldly, turning to him.

He was balanced on the sturdy limb of a tree, twenty feet above her.

Neji looked at the drawn ninjato in her hand and wordlessly jumped down from the limb, hitting the ground with the flats of his feet.

TenTen strode over to him, swinging her ninjato once in an arc to limber her muscles.

Subdued, Neji removed his pack and his ninjato, silently lowering himself to his knees before her.

His fingers closed around his Jade House signet ring and he slipped it off, offering it to TenTen with an open hand.

"I don't want it," TenTen snapped.

Neji didn't reply, easily grasping her free hand. He pushed the jade stone ring onto her left hand, eyes penetratingly white as he gazed up at her.

TenTen bit her tongue, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes.

_Control yourself_, she admonished.

Neji's stare did not falter.

TenTen angrily pushed the point of her ninjato into his neck.

"Do you want to watch me kill you?" she demanded to know, leaning forward.

Neji smirked.

"If it's going to be the last thing I see before I die, then yes."

TenTen's mouth tasted sour.

"Maybe I should blind you first," she voiced cruelly.

"TenTen," Neji said in a soothing voice. "Virulence isn't part of your character."

"Yes, it is," she spat. "I'm a shinobi. Shinobi have to make decisions like this all the time. Violence is a part of our lifestyle."

Neji exhaled and raised one hand to rub the back of her calf.

"Regardless, you aren't a violent person. From what you've told me of Lee, he wasn't a violent person."

TenTen flinched.

"Don't talk to me about Lee. You didn't even know him," she hissed. "And stop touching me! Keep your hands to yourself, unless you want to lose them to my blade!"

Neji slowly let his hand fall, undeterred.

"Just don't make a rash decision," he calmly murmured.

TenTen glared down at him, brown eyes full of hate.

"I won't. I've been thinking about this for a very long time."

She pressed the ninjato harder to Neji's neck. The blade slit through his skin.

TenTen drew blood.

She chanced a glance at Neji.

He continued to watch her without any waver, completely focused on her eyes.

"When I was younger, going through my shinobi training, I always wondered how I would take death," he began in a soft voice. "They managed to desensitize us a little at the Jade House, but not enough to completely numb the feeling. They teach that pain is part of life, and that one must learn to live with it. I don't argue with that ideology. Still, my kills continue to haunt me. Some people deserve it, certainly, but most . . . most never even see it coming. I hate seeing that expression in their eyes. The one where they realize what's about to happen and there is nothing they can do to stop it. The look where they lose hope."(1)

TenTen breathed deeply, hanging on his words.

Her heart ached.

Neji broke his gaze, and looked at the ground.

"You've seen enough people lose hope. I won't make you suffer it another time."

TenTen swallowed past the stone in her throat, unable to stopper the tears falling from her eyes.

With her free hand, she gently lifted Neji's chin.

"I won't make you suffer," she claimed.

TenTen pressed her lips to his, feeling her body exude peace and relief.

Neji returned the kiss with enough vigor he could muster, saying when he pulled away, "I'm sorry about your friend and comrade."

TenTen felt more tears slip down her face.

"The circumstances were beyond your control," she muttered. She paused then added, "Lee . . . he wouldn't have blamed you."

Neji nodded, though his eyes still held his sadness for the subject.

TenTen sheathed her ninjato in one swift movement and knelt to clean Neji's wound.

The blood was a thin line, spilling out excess every time Neji's heart beat.

"I thought you were really going to do it for a moment," Neji confessed when she was done and had bandaged him.

"I was too," TenTen replied, looking down at her hands.

Neji encompassed one of her hands and laced their fingers together.

His jade signet ring gleamed on her finger.

* * *

(1) Actually, some of this I took from Buddhism. We've been covering it in my World History class. One of the Four Noble Truths of Buddhism teaches that life consists of suffering, and that a person can only escape the suffering by curbing their desire and living righteously through the Eightfold Path. As most of you know, Buddhism is a major religion in India and other Asian countries.

_:)_

_Review, dearest readers._


	14. Ties That Bind

_Hey, guys!_

_Guess what? Last. Chapter. :D_

_Yay!_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks! :)_

DarkAngel2098: _Thank you very much!_

Yukixshuu: _You will see. :)_

Helga4ever: _Very true. :)_

hyperloon: _Just so you know, those synonyms made me grin like a complete idiot. So thank you. :D_

Nokito-chan: _Yay! You'll see the method they used in this chapter. I'm glad that some of you brought that up, because I was completely at a loss to explain it . . . until now. Thank you very much, as always, for your awesome reviews._

Fake Bliss: _Hahahaha. I think that'd be kind of hard, considering she's a fictional character. ;)_

Spikeit151: _Hahaha. I had to put in SOME suspense!_

Mysterious Bluerose: _Who does like Sasuke? Really. The kid's a pigeon-haired freak. I will rejoice immensely when Kishimoto kills him. XD From all the stories you've read that are mine, you should know by now that I always make Kiba the scapegoat. ;)_

the dishy fishy: _Yes! :D Well, you'll just have to wait and read the chapter, now, won't you? You'll find out when you read how she got that info. :)_

audaciousxXxbooks: _Thank you!_

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _Hahaha, be patient. I address all of those questions in this chapter. :)_

ferbfletcherlover: _Ah, you'll see. :D_

rabbitlover21: _Aw, that's okay! Just knowing the fact that you enjoyed it makes me happy. :)_

Drea1284: _:D_

hyperloon: _There are several different meanings to that ring. Some of them I address in this chapter. If you wish to know any of the others, feel free to ask. Carrots? I prefer peas. :)_

Auditory Eden: _Now that you mention it . . . yes, I see it does have some parallels. I truly didn't see it until you brought it up though. :D You have no idea how happy that makes me! I always feel like a huge cheeseball when I write those "romantic" scenes. Glad you enjoyed it. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san has an awesome brain. And from that brain came _Naruto_ and characters. Please give credit to where credit is due.

* * *

- _Ties That Bind_ -

It was easily deciphered in their gestures.

The secretive, shared glances. The way their fingers brushed together. Their reluctance to be separated too far.

Sai cocked his head at the two shinobi, curious.

It was peculiar to him, their uncommon interaction.

An abomination seen by the Jade House.

Sai had heard of Neji Hyuga prior to this particular mission, though he'd never known him personally. His reputation as a shinobi preceded him, with his clear head in all situations and his precise way of eliminating.

Sai shook his head in something akin to pity.

It was Hyuga's own fault he was going to die.

Sai leaned a little farther into the shadow of the building.

The two lovers had been clever, staying in well-populated towns as they figured out where they were going to go.

Sai was forced to be extra careful, staying back, out of Neji's range.

The two didn't venture outside much, unless they decided to move on to a different town, making it more difficult for Sai to get access to them.

_No matter_, Sai thought. _I'd much rather kill them without causing a spectacle in a town. Better to wait til they decide where they're going._

Sai faded back into the shadows, returning to his hiding place where he could watch the two undetected.

—

TenTen opened her eyes to see Neji staring down at her, amusement in his eyes.

She kissed his neck in greeting and lay there with him for a while, not wanting to break the bliss that currently existed in her life.

However, she was forced to speak when she recalled one of the flaws that left her vulnerable.

"What did I say last night?" she murmured, glancing at him.

Neji smiled, eyes swimming in mirth.

"You said that you loved me."

TenTen reddened in embarrassment.

"Why does that bother you?" Neji inquired, noting her flushed cheeks.

"Because," TenTen said, her voice rough, "it's not like it can ever lead to anything, Neji. Whether we like it or not, we're shinobi, and this—this is only just going to get us killed faster."

Brought back to reality, Neji's expression cleared of his previous happiness and reverted back to determined attentiveness.

He slipped out of their shared bed and began dressing.

"What are you doing?" TenTen asked as he moved to put together his pack.

"We need to move on," Neji answered shortly.

TenTen considered him for a moment before following his lead, pulling on clothes as she went.

"Where to?" she inquired as she picked up her sheathed ninjato.

Neji paused, trying to remember the paths that led from the main road of the town they were staying in.

Eventually he shrugged, noncommittal.

"Where's our objective, then?"

Neji's brow furrowed as he thought, not wanting to admit the insecurity he felt.

TenTen brushed next to him, studying his face.

His eyes betrayed him.

TenTen shook her head, glancing around their small room with guarded brown eyes.

"If you think moving around will delay them, you're dreaming, Neji Hyuga."

"Better than staying in one place, just inviting them to kill us," Neji snapped.

TenTen pursed her lips.

"I can't let them kill you," Neji muttered.

TenTen smiled bitterly.

"Like you could stop them," she pointed out. "Besides, I can defend myself. You worry about yourself."

Neji frowned, displeased.

"Though," TenTen said a second later, "you do realize that we have to go back. They'll classify us as deserters, and then we'll have every shinobi in our two cities combined looking for us. We'd never survive."

Neji swallowed, at a loss of what to do.

"We could always return to our respective houses," TenTen continued, her tone thoughtful. "We wouldn't be able to see each other at all, probably, but we might—!"

"I refuse to live that way," Neji interceded firmly.

TenTen hid her smile at his defiance.

"Then we have two options. We stay and eventually get killed by our comrades, or we leave the country."

Neji raised his eyebrows at this last suggestion, speechless.

TenTen shrugged her shoulders, attempting to keep the desperation from her expression.

"It's the only way, Neji," she murmured tiredly. "If we abandon the shinobi life, you know that every shinobi in the country will be looking for us, if given the chance. We're not safe in Japan anymore."

Neji retreated from her side, sitting on the edge of the bed.

TenTen permitted him to recede into his own thoughts as she finished packing away their things.

When she was done, TenTen sat next to him, anxiously twisting his Jade shinobi ring that she still wore on her finger.

"You should take this back," TenTen told him.

"I want you to wear it," Neji stated quietly.

TenTen shook her head.

"It's not mine. I don't belong to the Jade House," TenTen persisted.

"It means more than that," Neji articulated softly.

TenTen bit her lip, running her finger over the stone.

"It's almost like an engagement ring."

Neji smirked.

"If you want it to be, it can."

TenTen rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," Neji retorted seriously. "I'll marry you if I live long enough to get the chance."

TenTen flicked her eyes to him, at a loss for words.

Neji leaned forward and kissed her.

As confused as she was, TenTen didn't stop him.

—

Sakura blankly considered the road laid out before her.

It was a mountain road, just outside a town in the Owari Province, meant for farmers and goat-herders.(1)

_And shinobi traveling with a daimyo's daughter_, Sakura added silently.

Sakura would not be taking the same path.

TenTen had taken this particular road primarily for the obscurity, not for the quickest route. The road was mountainous, and few traveled it. What better road to take when trying to hide and protect something?

Sakura turned away from the start of the path and returned to the town gate.

Her mission was of speed, and the quickest road would be the only possible way to accomplish that.

Sakura moved easily through the crowds, her disguise giving her free movement.

She was being kept up to date with the shinobi's change of positions by messenger birds sent from Ivory House shinobi. They hadn't moved around much, but Sakura knew it wouldn't be long until TenTen got uneasy and started a longer journey.

_Surely she knows we know. . ._ Sakura mused, winding through the carts of the town's marketplace. _Surely she knows her death has been ordered._

Sakura sighed.

Sakura hoped her friend was as smart as Sakura thought she was.

—

The dark gave them more cover for travel.

In the open, Neji and TenTen were forced back into their traditional roles. Their focus for survival returned.

"We're being followed," Neji murmured under his breath a few hours before dawn.

It was cold this early in the morning. Neji's breath came out in a fog.

TenTen stretched, touching her toes as she feigned a yawn. Discreetly, she retrieved a kunai she had strapped to her leg.

"Anyone you recognize?" she inquired in the same soft, casual tone.

Neji shook his head.

"They're following just out of my range. They're at least somewhat aware of my abilities."

"Then they're dangerous," TenTen concluded. "Do you think it's someone from Kamakura?"

Neji paused, thinking.

"I doubt it," he eventually said. "But it'd be foolish to continue without knowing for sure."

"I agree."

Neji was glad for the cover of the dark. He briefly brushed his lips against her forehead.

TenTen bit down on her lip to keep from smiling.

"You won't be able to get away with things like that when morning comes," TenTen chided.

Neji smirked and stole a kiss from her lips.

TenTen grinned and flitted away, escaping his influence before she gave into him.

Neji let her go, knowing that the sooner he did so the easier it would be.

—

Morning arrived with a chill, carrying a breeze through the trees that TenTen and Neji were traveling through.

It made TenTen feel on edge. The wind was carrying change.

Neji and TenTen were quiet throughout the morning.

There was an electric tinge in the air.

It finally came to a head that afternoon.

Neji stopped walking suddenly, his hand flying to his ninjato.

TenTen stiffened, her blade already withdrawn.

From the shadows of the trees, a figure emerged.

He was dressed in dark clothes, a tanto in his left hand.

His black eyes were opaque.

He considered the two shinobi before him with an impassive expression.

"Neji Hyuga of the Jade House, you have been charged with treason. Your death has been ordered."

Neji took a position that effectively shielded TenTen from harm.

The move did not go unnoticed.

"The girl will die as well, Neji Hyuga. It is useless to defend her."

Neji scoffed.

"Sai, you're one of the best shinobi in the Jade House. But you won't lay a hand on her, even after I'm dead."

Sai cocked his head, confused.

"And why is that?"

Neji stifled a proud smile and held up his unadorned left hand.

"I've bequeathed my signet ring."

Sai's dark eyes wavered and shifted to the short woman standing just behind Neji.

He raised an eyebrow at his fellow shinobi.

"You've placed an order of protection on her?" he asked, seeking assurance.

Neji nodded once, grim.

"An order of what?" TenTen inquired, her voice sharp.

"An order of protection," Neji informed, keeping his eyes focused on Sai. "As long as you wear that ring, no Jade House shinobi is permitted to take your life."

TenTen looked down at the ring, her eyes widening at the gravity of the symbol it carried.

Sai narrowed his eyes at Neji.

"Regardless of the order of protection, I am still permitted to take your life, as ordered, Hyuga."

Neji held his arms wide, inviting.

"You may try, Sai, but you will fail."

TenTen swiftly ran from the two men, realizing the imminent fight about to take place.

She crouched up in a tree, sitting on a low enough branch to intervene if necessary.

As if realizing what she was thinking, Neji called out, "TenTen, don't you dare interfere. This fight is mine."

TenTen fumed, but did not answer.

Sai spared the female shinobi a quick glance.

"I don't understand why you would sacrifice your life for your mortal enemy," Sai muttered.

Neji considered Sai, thoughtful.

"I love her," he answered simply.

Neji knew Sai would not understand, could not comprehend such a simple explanation.

Sai shook his head.

"You made a foolish decision, Neji Hyuga."

Neji raised his blade, just in time to deflect the shuriken Sai sent sailing to Neji's face, intending to create a diversion.

TenTen watched as Sai flashed into Neji's range, and attempted to slash him across the chest.

The shorter blade gave Sai the advantage in terms of quickness. Neji was forced to rely on his paralyzation techniques.

He jabbed two fingers into Sai's sternum, taking a hit from the tanto on his shoulder.

Neji gritted his teeth; he felt the blade cut into his skin.

Sai took the hit, but did not wait to feel its effects.

He swung the blunt edge of his tanto into Neji's skull.

Neji staggered, dizzy, but drove his ninjato into the space in-between Sai's ribs.

Sai gasped. Neji had punctured a small hole in his lung.

TenTen stood on her branch, watching with rapt attention.

A voice emerged from the woods.  
"Stop!"

TenTen flung a shuriken in the direction of the voice, acting without thinking.

A second later, stepping over the thick underbrush, entered a girl with pink hair, holding TenTen's shuriken in-between two fingers.

She flicked it into the ground, green eyes reading anger and hurt and confusion.

Sakura surveyed the scene for several seconds, considering Neji and Sai with a hateful expression.

Wordlessly, Sakura slid out her ninjato.

TenTen was down from the tree in a flash, her own sword held out defensively as she stood firmly in front of Neji.

The two Ivory House shinobi examined each other for a moment.

"It was cruel of them to send you to kill me," TenTen murmured finally, staring at the pink-haired woman blankly.

Sakura had no reply, though she did have a number of questions.

"Why have you done this? You've been labeled a traitor, and by the look of things, they were right to do so."

Sakura's cheeks flushed at the words that she spoke, ashamed. She'd just called her friend a traitor.

TenTen remained unfazed, though a tiny speck of hurt flickered in her brown eyes.

"I know it looks like I've betrayed the Ivory House, and maybe I have, but I don't regret my decision," answered TenTen.

Sakura shook her head. She did not understand.

"Why make such a decision, TenTen? You're one of the best shinobi in the Ivory House and you threw your life away—for what? Him?"

TenTen's face fell; sadness came pouring out. She crossed her arms over her chest, catching Sakura's eye. Her brown irises were defiant.

"I love him," she managed to mutter, hopelessness confined in her whisper.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the stranger, analyzing him.

His face was guarded, but he met Sakura's probing glare with confidence. From his forehead ran a trickle of blood.

Sakura glanced over Sai, who was kneeling halfway to the ground, gasping, perpetually trying to catch his breath.

"I see the Jade House sent someone after you as well," she commented without inflection.

TenTen took a measured breath, seemingly gathering strength. Sakura noted how tired she looked.

"Yes. But Neji is no longer a member of the Jade House," TenTen stated, holding up her hand to display the jade ring.

Sakura's sword hand faltered a little.

She wasn't aware of the Jade House's rules of treason or resignation, but the ring spoke volumes, even to her. TenTen was protected to some degree by the ring's transference. Logically, no Jade House shinobi could touch her.

And there was something else.

TenTen knew his name. Shinobi were forbidden to reveal their names to anyone, sometimes even their own friends. It was a crime to reveal one's name, such a personal identity, to one's enemy.

"This is impossible," Sakura said, her gaze darting between the two. "All of it."

TenTen could see the doubt in her friend's green irises, even with her disbelieving statement.

"Sakura, I never intended for this to happen. But it did. Sometimes, we're placed on a path that we're unable to avoid. So we accept it and move on." TenTen briefly grasped Neji's hand. "His life and mine . . . they're entwined now. And I'll die before I change it back to the way it once was."

Sakura's heart swelled with admiration.

She shook her head.

A small smile braced her lips.

Sakura looked up to meet her friend's eyes, but her expression changed, clouded.

The tanto hit her skull squarely and knocked the pink-haired shinobi onto her back.

The forest was silent.

TenTen stared at the body, at a loss to understand.

Neji looked behind him to see Sai half-standing, leaning against a tree, his black eyes blazing.

"Curse you both," he spat, blood spilling from his lips.

Neji, with concentrated strength, struck Sai in the heart with an irreversible paralyzation technique. Sai's body convulsed as his heart shuddered with a seizure. He fell against the tree, his dark eyes dimming.

Neji turned back to his lover, only to see her crouching by her friend.

Sakura's green eyes stared straight ahead, incapable of sight.

With solicitous gentleness, TenTen shut Sakura's eyelids, sealing them to the dark forever.

"We should go," Neji murmured quietly.

TenTen blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall.

She stood and briefly squeezed his hand.

"Yes, we should," she replied, sheathing her ninjato.

—

Tsunade angrily wrung the neck of the messenger bird, casting the limp body to the ground in her fury.

"Damn them."

Shizune rose from her position near the door, bowing in submission as she came closer.

"Katsuyu-sama, shall we send out more shinobi to eliminate Sparrow and the Jade House member?"

Tsunade fumed for several minutes, mulling it over.

Eventually, she smiled bitterly.

"No. They'll leave Japan if they're smart. Besides, Sparrow has managed to outwit us. As a former shinobi of the Ivory House, I suppose I owe her some degree of credit. . . We will let them leave without anymore interference. But if they return, which I doubt they ever will, we will be waiting. Post sentries at the borders. If they ever come back, we will kill them, as previously intended."  
Shizune nodded and retreated from the room to do as Tsunade had commanded.

When she exited, she let her emotions slide.

Shizune shook her head, perplexed by Tsunade's decision.

Maybe it was because of TenTen's tenacity, or perhaps Tsunade had a single, rare stroke of compassion.

Shizune sighed, walking down the porch of the building.

There was truly no comparison.

They were the only two shinobi who had ever gotten away.

* * *

(1) Owari Province was one of the old provinces of Japan. Today, it is known as Aichi Prefecture.

_So, what do you think: Epilogue?_

_:D_

_Review please._


	15. Epilogue

_I'm not sure how many of you will like this Epilogue. It's very different from the chapters of this Fic, both in tense and in subject. But I'm pleased with it. :)_

_Truthfully, this has been one of my favorite Fics so far. :) I really enjoyed writing it, and I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed. :)_

Drea1284: _Thank you._

IAmHyuuga: _TenTen DIDN'T kill Sakura. Sai was responsible. I tried to make it clear, since the weapon that killed Sakura was the tanto, and the tanto is Sai's weapon. My apologies if it wasn't clear. Thank you. :)_

Auditory Eden: _Thanks!_

DarkAngel2098: _Thank you very much._

RUNOS SISTER: _It would, but that would require me being committed to a sequel, which is flat out just not happening. ;)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks much. :)_

AnimePrincessAkina: _No sequel, I'm afraid. I literally do not have the energy for it. :)_

the dishy fishy: _Aw, thank you! I hope you get well soon! No sequel, no prequel, I'm afraid. :) Nice try though. ;D_

hyperloon: _That last sentence was referring to TenTen and Neji as the only two shinobi that ever got away. Meaning, in essence, they sort of beat the system. :)_

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _Sai did. I tried to make it clear by the use of the tanto (which is Sai's weapon). I'm sorry if that wasn't clear._

TinaTenten: _That's a very interesting mix of food. :)_

Helga4ever: _That las sentence referred to TenTen and Neji being the only two that ever escaped. Sorry it wasn't clear enough!_

RemaSofiRuin: _No sequel, but here's the Epilogue. :) Thanks!_

someone: _. . . Yes. That is a huge mistake on my part, seeing as when I think of Tsunade, Shizune is jointly a part of that. I promptly forgot I even used her in the story. Sorry!_

ferbfletcherlover: _Thanks!_

Spikeit151: _They can't go back a million years later, 'cause then they'd be dead. :D_

Nokito-chan: _Thanks so much! :)_

**Disclaimer:** Nobody puts Kishimoto in a corner.

* * *

- _Epilogue_ -

The path that used to be overgrown is now well-used, flattened by the frequent treading of feet.

Their house is settled outside of Gyeongju, safely tucked away from prying eyes and wanderers.(1)

They live atop the slope of a mountain. At the back of the porch, they can see the sea that separates them from their country.

TenTen sighs, wistful.

When Neji returns from working, he finds her still sitting there in the grass, considering the ocean.

He looks out, feeling a small pang in his heart.

"Do you ever regret our decision?" she murmurs, tears misting her brown eyes.

Neji decides to be honest.

"Sometimes," he answers.

TenTen looks up at him, and wipes her eyes.

The jade ring on her finger has not lost its beauty.

"_Ap-ba! Uhm-ma!_"(2)

Neji and TenTen look and see two children toddling up the path that leads from Gyeongju.

Neji waves, a hidden smile appearing on his lips.

On the grass, TenTen examines him, smiling herself. That particular smile was reserved only for them, for his son and daughter.

TenTen clears her expression. When Neji glances at her, she is once more composed.

The boy reaches them first and flings down his things, tackling his father's legs.

"Got you!" he proclaims with a sharp laugh.

Neji ruffles the boy's hair, effectively disentangling the child's arms from his legs.

Undeterred, the boy delivers smart punches to Neji's skin.

TenTen laughs and Neji rolls his eyes.

The girl arrives then, her short legs making her journey longer than her brother's.

She unceremoniously lands herself on TenTen's lap, hugging her mother around the neck.

The girl, who is far more insightful than her sibling, notices the curious emotion in her mother's brown irises.

She frowns and taps her mother's cheek.

"_Seulpeoyo_?"(3)

TenTen grimaces.

"Not anymore," TenTen replies, not willing to discuss the subject.

But her daughter is persistent and stubborn, a trait she inherited from her mother.

"Why?" she inquires, pale eyes confused.

A hand grips TenTen's shoulder and Neji sits down next to her, half-heartedly engaging his son in a spar.

"She's just missing home a little," Neji responds, meeting his daughter's eyes.

The brown-haired girl raises her eyebrows.

Her parents rarely speak of their past history. It is a taboo subject in their home, and being so, they hardly know anything other than the information they receive about their birth.(4)

This subject captures the boy's attention, and he pauses in striking his father, eyes and ears attentive.

Neji and TenTen share a glance.

TenTen points a finger out to the distant, blue expanse.

"Across that sea. That's where we used to live, before we came here."

The children consider the ocean, one they have attended many times under the accompaniment of their parents.

"What's it called?" questions the boy.

"Japan," answers Neji, his face set.

The girl looks at her mother and father, suspicious.

"Why did you leave?"

TenTen and Neji hesitate, realizing this is the question they have dreaded for so long.

Their instincts, their shinobi instincts that never truly left, tell them to lie.

TenTen's face reddens in shame.

She absently twists the jade ring on her third finger.

"It wasn't safe," she eventually releases.

Her insides twist with the truth, the horrific truth she has worked so hard to hide from her children, from everyone.

She meets her daughter's eyes, so similar to the ones that Neji possesses.

TenTen sighs and opens her mouth to speak.

—

TenTen silently prepares her family's dinner, trying to put her thoughts in order.

Her children took the information easily enough, though Neji attributed it to their age.

TenTen is not so sure.

Outside, Yong and Hwan play in the yard.(5) They are playing a recently invented game, and from their movements TenTen thinks it has something to do with shinobi.

Neji comes into the room, catching TenTen's eye.

He gestures silently out to the yard, where a black homing pigeon perches on a branch, conspicuous.

TenTen's hand inches to a drawer that is usually kept locked.

Before she can withdraw a shuriken, Neji's hand closes on hers.

"They'll just send another," he says.

Furiously, TenTen slams the door shut.

The respective Houses have been sending the birds periodically over the years. Never to engage, but to spy and to ensure that the two shinobi that got away remain inactive.

Neji watches TenTen fume for several seconds before taking her hand and leading her to the door, where they see their children.

"I can't help thinking we made a mistake, telling them," TenTen murmurs.

"If not today, it would have been some other time. We can only hide our past for so long, TenTen. It's not as if we will always be able to say that we are safe here."

TenTen narrows her eyes at Neji, daring him to say it aloud.

Neji shrugs, his expression slightly pained.

"It's not something I wish for, or even expect. But you know that it will always be a possibility."

TenTen shakes her head and sighs.

She knows he is right and she hates it.

Neji silently leans down and kisses her.

TenTen gives into it, feeling her mouth smile against Neji's own.

Outside, the black messenger bird flaps his wings and ascends to the sky.

The report will be the same to the fading master of the Ivory House—Position unchanged, unthreatening, and happy.

* * *

(1) Gyeongju is a city in South Korea. It lies on the East Coast, facing the Sea of Japan. It was formerly the capital of Korea, in the era of the Kingdom of Silla. It was a city that promoted the economy of Korea and is a tourist destination to this day. It boasts one of the biggest Buddhist temples in South Korea, Bulguska.

(2) 'Father' and 'mother' in Korean.

(3) 'Sad' in Korean.

(4) Just to make this clear, the children are fraternal twins.

(5) Yong is the girl. Her name means "brave". Hwan is the boy. His name means "shining, bright".

_Yes. I know the Epilogue was weird._

_But I really like it. I was aiming for some remnant of peace. :)_

_Please review, dearest ones._

_As always, thank you for reading my Fics and being your general awesome selves._


End file.
